Clear Sky
by Cloud-Lover26
Summary: Gale loves Katniss, but can't muster up the courage to tell her. Katniss does too, but she's afraid of being rejected. Same story with Peeta and Delly. AU. Disclaimer: don't own HG.
1. A Really Drunk Haymitch

Chapter 1

A really drunk Haymitch

**Gale's POV**

It was a sunny May day. Or at least it was going to be. It was only dawn, but it was already very warm. Summer was just around the corner, and flowers were blooming. I was headed to the fence to go hunting with my best friend Katniss Everdeen. Well, I wish she was more than my best friend… But it's as though she doesn't see me as anything more than a hunting partner and a best friend to confide in.

I only started seeing her differently quite recently. I just noticed her in a new light, her beauty so unbearable I couldn't stop think about it. I loved the way her eyes sparkle like a precious gem in the sunlight. The way the corners of her full, pink lips curl up into a perfect smile, a smile that could light up a whole room. The way her black hair shines in the sunlight. I loved all the simple things about her. Simple, but effortlessly and unbearably beautiful.… Whoa, I'm getting off-track here! I quickly look around to see if anyone saw me in my daydreaming. It's been happening a lot lately, but lucky for me, no one saw me this time. Sometimes this exact thing happens at school and a couple times my friend Ayden had to slap my shoulder to snap me out of it. My school friends have gotten suspicious of me lately… Whenever I daydream they first snap me out of it, then for the rest of the day they point fingers and tease. They know what's going on with me, but I can never tell when it comes to my friends. They can be... unpredictable.

I was at the fence by now, my daze passing the time. I looked around to make sure that no one was watching, so I slid under the fence and headed to the place where we keep our weapons. I got my bow, quiver of arrows, coil of wire and hunting knife. Katniss always said I never needed my knife, though I liked to have it with me just in case. You never know when something decides to attack you. Many a time have I actually "accidentally" got a cut, just so Katniss can bandage me up. Might seem like a bit too much, but I think I'm getting more desperate by the day. I should talk to Peeta about this… He could help. By the way, I'm getting suspicious of him… I'm pretty sure he likes Delly. He stares at her all the time when he thinks she isn't looking. He's lucky we're friends, because I would totally make fun of him all the time.

I still remember how we became friends. It was a winter day. We were both walking home with our siblings. He has 2 brothers that are older than him, even though I am 2 years older, that we talking about some girl from the higher grades, that we didn't know. At that point in life, we thought all girls had cooties, so we didn't care. My 2 little brothers were also whispering about something amongst themselves. They rarely included me in their conversations, so Peeta and I were left awkwardly walking next to each other. He turned to me.

"So, your name's Gale, right?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, and your name's Peeta, right?" I answered.

"Right." he smiled at me. I knew this because I have heard his name being tossed around after he won a big wrestling match at school. Otherwise, I wouldn't have answered correctly.

"So… Do your brothers also leave you out of conversations like mine?" he chuckled. At least we had one thing in common.

"Yeah, they're always like that. Yours too?" I asked.

"Yup."

And since then we have bonded over the years and become really good friends. Although not as good as Katniss and I, but he was probably my closest guy friend. I mean, every guy needs a guy friend too. Just like every girl seems to have a little group who they giggle, shop and talk about boys with. Peeta isn't from the Seam though, so we won't have the same understanding between us. He lives in the Town, so he hasn't had to experience hunger, cold, cruelty and poverty like I have. Katniss understands me though, so she's my best friend. We have bonded over a lot of things. Mainly hunting and taking care of our families. But we were closer because of our similar personalities. We also bonded over the loss of both our fathers, who died in the same mine explosion. They were blown to bits. Literally. We didn't even have anything we could bury. I should really not dwell on this, it did happen 5 years ago…

There I go again. I should really get back on topic. My thoughts are getting way too scattered. I think of Katniss again. Wow, she got my thoughts scattered even more. Okay, what could get my thoughts un-scattered? The only thing that cheers me up and clears mu mind, hunting.

I was a couple minutes away from the rock. Our rock. Katniss and I always met at that same rock for all those years. It overlooked the valley. We could see everyone, but they couldn't see us. The rock was covered from all sides by thick blackberry bushes. There aren't any berries on it now, or at least not at this time of year. There aren't any ripe berries right now. They're only available at the end of August and until the end of September. Or until the birds, Katniss and I eat them all.

I was getting closer to our rock and I could feel my face muscles relaxing. I didn't have to act when I was with in the forest with Katniss. There weren't any people here to hear us. And Katniss is used to my rants. It's those moments when I just can't take it anymore, and I need to let all my stress, anger and disappointment out. It doesn't seem like today I'll be ranting. I actually feel like I'm about to faint or throw up. I have butterflies in my stomach and I feel slightly light-headed. That's been happening a lot to me lately.

I'd really like to tell Katniss that I really like her, but I have no idea how… Well, I don't just like her, I love her actually. She just sees me as a best friend and hunting partner though… I only notice her anymore. I mean don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of crushes and girls, but during my hopelessly dumb stage of life, I noticed her. And now I love her, she's the only girl for me anymore.

"Man, I love Ka-" I mumbled to myself, when I was rudely interrupted by the person I was talking about.

Katniss jumps out of some bushes and asks me: "What do you love?"

"Umm… I love… Cats! Yes, I love cats!" I slurred, scared that she understood what I was talking about and laughed nervously. I think she could see I was lying. Duh. I'm a horrible liar and we both know it.

"Okay, whatever you say!" she just laughed and brushed it off.

**Katniss's POV**

"Man, I love Ka-" Gale mumbled to himself, but I interfered before he finished the sentence.

"What do you love?" I asked nonchalantly. I hoped that he would tell me he loves me. It was so obvious, or at least Delly always made fun of me on account of that. Personally, I didn't see any signs of it. She's lucky, she has someone who loves her. It's hopelessly obvious, Peeta is head over heels for her. Though, I'm not as fortunate. I know Gale just sees me as a friend, so it's hopeless dreaming about such nonsense. He could never love, or even like me! I mean, look at me!

"Umm… I love… Cats! Yes, I love cats!" Gale just laughed. He looked like I just pulled him out of a daydream. Lately he's been zoning out a lot. I have no idea why though… I should ask him about that, but I just can't get myself to do it. I daydream too, but not that often. I mainly daydream in school. Most of the time, I don't listen to the teachers, so I get some spare time.

Most of my daydreams circle around something I want, but will probably never get. If Gale and I were together.

"Okay, whatever you say!" I just laugh, though I have butterflies in my stomach. I hope my laugh doesn't sound hysterical or nervous…

"Let's go hunt. Sorry I came late. I just had to… finish some stuff." He finishes secretively, sounding like he's hiding something. What would he have to hide?

"You're lying." I state simply.

"Why would I lie to you? You're my best friend, I don't need to hide anything from you! You know everything about me, and I know everything about you." _Except my true feelings, yeah, you know everything!_

He flashed me a warm smile, and turned around to check a snare. There dangled a fat, dead rabbit. It would make a nice stew, we would just need to pick some spices and it would be perfect.

We checked the rest of the snares, while talking quietly about school, home and nothing that mattered really. Just random stuff. We managed to catch a beaver (Gale created some type of contraption that you can put in the water), 3 fat rabbits, 2 squirrels and a weasel. The former isn't that great, but it's meat, and we have to eat something. I picked some roots and berries, while Gale fished. Today was the perfect day for fishing, and we caught about 6 fish. It was a Sunday, so we could spend the whole day hunting and gathering. Sunday was always the day when we would try to get as much game as we could for the week.

I gathered tons of edible plants and healing herbs for my mother. She gave me a list of what to pick, and I luckily managed to find everything. The sun was lower by now, and we headed to the Hob to trade our stuff. Greasy Sae gave us some soup in exchange for a third of our greens.

Gale and I had just finished trading and were about to leave, when we ran into Haymitch Abernathy, our only live victor of the Hunger Games. He was the town drunk, and was well known all over the district for winning the 50th Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell.

"Mm, the hunter couple! Why aren't you holdin' her hand, boy?" he slurred in Gale's direction.

Curiously, Gale looked down at the ground with a small smile on his face, blushing. He murmured something so quietly even I couldn't hear it.

"Speak up, boy! I'm not an owl!" Haymitch yelled, getting impatient. I could barely make out what he was saying. He was probably really drunk…

"We're not a couple, we're just best friends. Now if you would just let us go…" Gale stated, carefully trying to get around Haymitch, but the drunk man just grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Gale tried to shake off his hand, but Haymitch seemed quite strong, even for a drunk, middle-aged guy.

"Now wait just a second, boy. So you're saying she ain't your girlfriend?" Haymitch asked, seeming quite surprised.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying, Mr. Deaf Drunk." Gale answered, obviously challenging Haymitch. But the drunk didn't answer to the insult. What he did surprised even me. He punched Gale in the jaw, so he fell over and I caught him. Gale was really heavy! He was quite muscular, so that should explain it. I almost fell over myself, this sudden turn of events surprised everyone.

Gale quickly stood back up, infuriated and glared at the drunk.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" he growled at the drunk, who could barely stand. I could see Gale wanted to punch Haymitch back, and I carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. I didn't want Gale to get hurt even more or to hurt Haymitch. I've seen Gale get into fights at school before, and I know that he only lost once. He was really strong, and has grown some muscles (that I quite enjoyed) from all the hunting we do over the years.

"That was supposed to tell you not to annoy me, boy. Now, you obviously love her, so go for it, god damnit!" he said. And without a further explanation, he walked away. Probably to drink even more.

Never did I think that I could actually even hint something like that to myself, but I hope that drunk was right! But it's not a very good idea to trust drunks… Oh well, I never said I trust him, I just said I hope he was right!

I was too surprised to move and Gale was too. His expression read that he was embarrassed, angry, surprised and… scared? I could understand embarrassed, surprised and angry, but scared? Now that was something I would have to ponder later…

"Gale, we should get back home. They should be waiting for us by now." I reminded him quietly. It's true, it was getting late and out families would be worried.

Gale still wasn't making any move to step out of his frozen state, so I picked up my game bag, that I had dropped and poked Gale's side, right in the sensitive spot that kinda hurts and tickles at the same time. You know that one, right?

He gave a small sound of surprise and whirled around to stare at me, like I had just grown another head. I just sighed, rolled my eyes, grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Gale was still walking like he was in a daze, and I have no idea what cause that, but I will figure it out.

"Wait, but we're heading your way." He said, finally noticing we were going down the wrong road.

"Yeah, you need your jaw checked out. There might be something wrong with it. It's already swelled slightly, and there's a bruise. Does it hurt?" I was really worried that he may have gotten something broken or something was wrong in general. I loved him, so I had the right to be this way! Gale had no clue of that, though…

"Catnip, I've gotten hurt worse in fights at school. There's nothing wrong, it'll go away soon. But now that you mention it, it does hurt a little. Haymitch is strong for a middle-aged drunk." He answered honestly. "And by the way, you can let go of my arm. I can walk."

I let go, embarrassed. We stayed silent for the rest of the trip. I came in and dropped my game bag on the floor. Gale followed example. My mother and Prim immediately emerged from the small room that was our living room, I guess. Their faces were confused, seeing that Gale was with me.

"Gale, what happened to your face?" Prim asked, concerned. She was already running to the little cupboard she and mother kept all their healing herbs.

"We had a run in with Haymitch, the drunk. He punched me, after I said something… not so nice." He explained, being quite vague on the conversation part of the run in.

"What did you say?" Prim asked, unaware of Gale and I's recent experience.

"I called him Mr. Deaf Drunk, after he didn't hear what I said. And then he punched me."

Prim examined Gale's jaw and asked him to do some stuff, like clench his teeth, shift his jaw from side to side, etc. Apparently, his jawbone was just slightly bruised. There was nothing really wrong with it. Gale would just have a bad bruise for a couple days. I felt relieved knowing everything was okay, since I didn't want Gale to get hurt.

We sent Gale home to his worried family, and had a calm dinner. The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully, but I was still thinking about what Haymitch said.

AND SCENE!


	2. A Shirtless Conversation at 2 am

**Author's note 1: Here's the new chapter of my story, I hope you like it! : ) But before we start, I want to say thank you to a couple wonderful people! First of all, my wonderfully awesome beta, TacoBelle. Go check her, she's an awesome author! :D And secondly, to all my amazing readers and reviewers. Truth be told, I didn't expect any, so thank you to: teamgale143 and zoei11. Now, onto the story! **

Chapter 2

A shirtless conversation at 2 am

**Peeta's POV**

I was laying in bed for a while now, but I still couldn't get to dreamland today. Apparently, I didn't get a pass! Yeah, my jokes are bad... I know already, I won't bore you with them.

Gale came by today; he told me about that incident with Haymitch. I have to say, he's quite brave... Not many would dare to approach Gale. He's won so many fights both at school and out of school… But Haymitch is right. It's obvious Gale loves Katniss. But, he doesn't know that I like Delly! Or at least I hope he doesn't know… Am I being as obvious as Gale? Maybe that's what love does to you, I wouldn't really know.

I just really hope Gale doesn't know how much I like Delly, and doesn't tell her. If he did, then Delly and I would never be the same. I like her so much, well actually, I love her. She doesn't like me at all, and it's hopeless to think that she does. Besides, I'm too shy to approach her. I'm too scared of my feelings not being answered. I can only dream of us being together.

Maybe I should try asking her out or something? I don't know if I should though… She could reject me. Well, Delly's really nice, so at least she wouldn't be as heartless as those other merchant girls I've asked out before. She would let me down nicely. Our friendship wouldn't be the same though…

You know what? I'll talk to Gale about this. Maybe I could go now? Because I really don't want to wait until morning… I'll run! Yes, I'll run to his house, and knock on his window.

I'm already almost out the door, when I notice I'm only in boxers… Yeah, I should really go put on some normal clothes.

I got dressed, put on some random slippers and ran out the door. I ran through the Town, and it was late, so no one was out to see me. I kind of knew where Gale lived, and I definitely knew where his window was. It was on the farthest left corner, but he shared his room with his brothers, so that could be a problem… They really need to sleep, but I also really need to talk to Gale.

Eventually, I think I got to Gale's house. Yes, it was his! There was a small patch of flowers that his little sister Posy planted at the right corner of the house, so I could make sure it was his house. I sneaked over to the left corner and looked at the ground to find a small rock to throw. I found a couple little ones that would be big enough to make some noise, but not enough to break it. I really didn't want to have to explain Hazelle why I was throwing rocks at her son's window at 2 a.m.

I hurled the first rock, but only managed to hit the frame. I never did have good aim… I threw the second one, and it hit the window this time. I fell onto the ground, so if his brothers opened the window, they wouldn't see me. Luckily for me, Gale opened the window. He looked really annoyed, like he could start yelling and cursing at the one who managed to disturb his peaceful slumber.

"Gale! It's Peeta! We really need to talk about something!" I whisper shouted in his direction. A surprised look crossed his face, but he quickly suppressed it and chuckled.

"Get up off the ground. Wait a couple minutes, I need to make sure my brothers didn't hear and then I'll meet you out front. Wait there." He answered me, whisper shouting too.

Gale quietly closed the window and turned around. I don't know what he did next, because I turned around and went to stand on the porch. Just as promised, Gale came out the front door in a couple minutes. He looked more awake, but still only stood in some old pants and his hunting boots. Luckily there weren't any girls from school around, because they would've squealed deafeningly… I have to admit, I was slightly jealous of Gale… He was taller than me, and really muscular. All the girls at school giggled about him in the halls, but he only saw Katniss. It was so obvious he liked her... I always notice someone getting him out of his daydreams.

"So why did you run here at 2 a.m. without a shirt?" he asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

I don't have a shirt on? I thought I put one on! Oh well, too late now.

"Really? I thought I put on a shirt… Well, you don't have a shirt on either! Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I need to ask you something…" I just couldn't say it. Suddenly, I felt really self-conscious. Delly doesn't love me, so why am I trying so hard? It's all just going to end like it always does. I get rejected! I could feel a blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks. Well, I'm done for now! Gale will never let me live this down.

"So, what do you need to ask? Plus, couldn't it wait till morning? Actually now that I think about it, I need to talk to you about something too…" Gale looked thoughtful, and now it was his time to blush. Gale never blushes! This day, or rather night, cannot get any weirder. First, I almost run out of the house only in boxers. Second, I run out of the house, but I don't have a shirt on. Third, I'm blushing in front of Gale. And last, Gale's blushing! Now, this day just cannot get any better. Or worse? I don't even know if this is good or bad.

"So, who starts?" I ask. I really hoped he wanted to start, because I **really **do not want to have to say this… I know he'll make fun of me about this for the rest of my life. BUT, I can tease him about Katniss, so we're even!

"You can start, since you ran here at 2 a.m.!" he laughs at me, but I can see he also doesn't want to talk. Gale's nervous about something? Wow, apparently this day (or rather night) couldn't have gotten any better!

"Well, I really like someone, but I have no idea how to show her… I know she doesn't like me, so I'll probably get rejected…" I mumbled unsurely.

Gale was smirking at me. He looked like he was about to crack up. Suddenly I feel self-conscious again…

"You like Delly, don't you?" he was all about laughing now.

Four words suddenly come through my mind, HOW DID HE KNOW?

"How did you know about that?" I yelled. My face must've looked priceless, because he keeled over laughing at me and rolled around on his porch. He tried to cover his mouth, so his laugh wasn't that loud, but it didn't help at all.

Gale tried to speak over his laughter, but only ended up laughing again. I decided to just wait till he stopped, though it might take a while.

After a couple minutes, he finally calmed down, but stayed on the ground, so I sat down on the steps. I have no idea how he knew, but I am gonna get him back for this! Even if it's the last thing I ever do in my life, I am going to get back at Gale Hawthorne for this.

"So you ask me how I know? Well, it's so obvious! You always stare at her like a blind man who just saw the sun for the first time. Actually, that would be enough, but there's tons more. But I'll spare you THIS TIME. Other times, you may not be as lucky though, so watch out, Mellark." He told me with a smile in his voice. And he was smiling like a mad man, I kind of thought his face would break in half. I've never seen him smile this much when he wasn't with Katniss… He would always watch her like she was some little child he needed to guard with his life.

"Oh…" I mumbled, embarrassed. "So what do I do? Do I ask her out, or something? But I can't… She doesn't like me, I know it! She'll just reject me, and I'll ruin our friendship. She only sees me as a friend, I know it. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Peeta, she likes you too! Can't you see it! Well, if you haven't seen it by now, I don't think you will. Just ask her out... or would you rather confess your undying love for her first?" he chuckled at me. I must've had a pretty funny facial expression, because he guffawed at me again. Gale even rolled down the steps laughing, but that didn't stop him. It only made him laugh even more. I kind of thought he might die from his laughter. Choke or something. We're lucky I didn't wait till breakfast, he would've choked on his food!

But how did he know that I love Delly? Is he a god or something? 'Cause he seems to know everything! Well, I guess the whole world should know about this, since I'm so obvious! He could at least stop laughing, I already know I'll never live this down!

After Gale's laughing fit subsided, he was still smiling like his face would break in half. I pout, I can't believe he found this amusing! Well, if we changed roles right now, I guess I would be cracking up too… I guess I can't really blame him now.

"Don't even ask how I know. I'll just start laughing again. I probably woke up the whole street by now. I'm surprised they aren't sending out Peacekeepers to catch me right now…" Gale said, not looking at me.

"Okay, so are you a god now? You seem to know everything!" I hissed at him. I just felt like he was reading my mind! I did not like that feeling…

"No, I'm still a normal person, but I can see the obvious, so I can see that you really love Delly. Just like I love -" He was going to finish that sentence, when he suddenly cut it off, when Gale realized what he was saying.

Now it was my turn to smirk at him. I knew what he was going to say next. And now was my turn to taunt him and make HIM blush.

"Who do you love like I love Delly?" I asked him, feeling really smug. My cheek muscles really hurt from my smile, but I couldn't stop it spreading across my face. This smile alone was probably enough to cause premature wrinkles.

"No one." Gale said just a little too fast, and unconvincingly I have to say. Oh my god, it was so fun taunting him! I was just so little away from cracking up and rolling down those steps, laughing the whole way.

"No, you do love someone, and I can tell you who, if you won't say it yourself!" I yelled in his face. His usually stone cold face, wore a shocked, horror-stricken and embarrassed expression.

It was just too good. I couldn't take it anymore. I cracked up and really did roll down the steps laughing the whole way. I could see people stepping out of their houses, but I didn't care. Whenever I tried to stop, Gale's face came up in my mind again and a new fit of laughter shook me.

Poor Gale now had to explain to the poor people why they were woken up at 2 am by two shirtless guys, one of them who was laughing and rolling around on the ground like a mad man. But I didn't care. I just made Gale embarrassed and it was totally worth it.

After a couple minutes of guffawing, I finally got up, still chuckling, to see how many people were staring at me like my brain just hopped out of my head and ran down the street on its own little stumpy legs. Well, it wasn't far from that.

"I'm extremely sorry to all of you, it's just that my friend's face was just too funny!" I told them all still chuckling. I could see how they really doubted my sanity, but luckily they decided to get back to bed to try to get their sleep.

"Peeta, maybe you should go home. We don't want to wake up more people." Gale asked me carefully. I knew he really didn't want to talk about the most important topic that was still left for us to discuss. And I wasn't gonna let this opportunity slip away.

"Oh no, Gale. You still need to talk to me about something, so spill. I'm waiting." I could feel the smirk on my lips, but I couldn't take it. This was just too funny. I didn't get these opportunities often, and I was going to make the most of this very moment.

Gale really wasn't all too keen on this. I could see him blush even in the dark. Oh, how I wish it wasn't so dark, but I can't wish for too much. I already got much more than I ever asked for, and I wasn't going to chance my luck. I was more of a bad luck person, so even just a little good luck made me ecstatic.

"Umm, I really like someone too and I have no idea what to do. Just like you. I need help too, though I know it's hopeless… I know she only sees me as a friend. In general, same story as you. Except that she doesn't love me, like Delly loves you…" Gale mumbled embarrassed. He actually seemed sad. He seemed like a little kid that got lost, and couldn't find his parents in a big crowd. I could feel myself softening. I was never good at denying anything to little kids. I would always sit with the little kids at school when their siblings wouldn't come and wait it out together with them.

"Gale, I know Katniss really likes you too. It's so obvious! I'll tell you the same thing you told me. She does like you, and I know you like her. Well, more like love. So do you want to ask her out first, or do you want to confess you undying love before that?" I said to him softly, quoting his very line. I was never good at being stern to anyone really, and I couldn't laugh anymore. I think my muscles might just pop, if I try to smile.

He turned to me with an unbelieving, shocked, embarrassed and ecstatic gaze. I knew what he felt now. I felt like that about 5 minutes ago. Although, I spared him from the laughing fit. Rather, I spared my facial muscles.

"You really think she likes me too?" he questioned quietly. I know he couldn't believe his luck, but a small part of his mind still didn't believe me and wouldn't believe me, until Katniss said "I love you" to him.

"I know she likes you too. I don't know if she loves you though. You'll need to find out if she loves you too on your own. And I'll find out if Delly loves me too on my own…" I wish I could just run to her and say it now (while I still didn't feel absolutely petrified like I should be), but I'd just scare her. I mean really. It isn't everyday that a shirtless guy at 3 a.m. wakes you up and confesses his love to you.

"Oh, I gotta get back home. You know, since it's about 3 a.m. now…" I chuckled. I would be tired the next day, but it was worth it.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. Well, I'm hoping for both of us, that they do love us. We won't find out 'til later. Anyways, 'night Peeta." He waved at me, and headed into the house.

"'Night, Gale. See you in the morning. Come to the bakery!" I yelled at him, while walking away.

I walked back to the bakery in a daze. A couple drunk guys on the street gave me weird looks, but I didn't care. I was fantasizing about if Delly and I were together. I really hope she loves me back, because it would be really awkward if she didn't… I'd seem like a desperate little lovesick boy, even though I was.

When I pushed open our front door, and walked around the counter, I accidentally knocked down a knife and it clattered to the floor. I heard a door opening and footsteps coming towards me. I knew I was caught. Now I need to expect the worst.

But it was just my older brother, Damion. He was the middle brother and looked so much like our mother. As much as was possible without turning into a girl, really.

"What are you doin' down here at 3 a.m.? Were you out? And if you were out, then why are you shirtless?" he slurred at me sleepily.

"I just really had to talk to someone. I forgot to put on a shirt before leaving." I chuckled at the memory of Gale calling me.

"Out to see your girlfriend? That would explain the absence of your shirt… " he smiled at me slyly.

"I don't have a girlfriend! And I just went to talk to Gale. It was something… really important." I looked down, embarrassed. I defended myself the best I could, but I know I was unconvincing.

"Oh come on! I know you like Delly Cartwright! And what is so important it couldn't wait 'til morning?" he seemed more awake by the second, smirking at me. He was a great brother, and I loved him, but he always caught me out on stuff like this.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. I'll tell you, if you need to know so badly!" I mumbled at the floor, giving up.

He just let out a short, breathy laugh and headed upstairs. I know he wouldn't forget and that I would have to tell him. But I will worry about it later. Right now, I have to get to sleep.

**Author's note 2: I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. I think it's going to be my favorite chapter :D It was very fun to write, and quite fun to discuss with my beta, TacoBelle xD Anywhore, tell me if you have any requests/suggestions/constructive criticism : ) I like being able to improve on things to become a better author. Until the next chapter, I salute you! **


	3. Girl Talk

**Author's note: Personally, I don't like this chapter. I won't be subtle, I just think it's terrible, and I tried to make it as good as I can, but I still don't like it! :/ But you may think, if I don't like it so much, why am I posting it? Well, invisible voice of some anonymous person, I'm posting it, because it's quite important to the plot. So, hope you don't it THAT bad, and thanks to everyone who's reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing the story! :) **

**Thanks to: Ellenka, granger96, zoei11, teamGale143.**

**Btw, hats off to my wonderful beta, TacoBelle! :D She's helped me a lot, and she is a wonderful person in general :) Go check her out, I'll put the link below.**

**.net/u/2730698/TacoBelle**

**Now, enough of my rambling, ROLLING! (ur awesome, if u understand my terrible humor :D)**

Chapter 3

Girl talk

**Author's POV**

But that night, not only our boys had… interesting conversations. Our girls did too. And this is how they went. By the way, if you're confused, it's going on the same night as the boys had their conversation (go back a chapter, if you forgot). Now, back to the story!

**Delly's POV**

I lay in bed, turning right and left. It didn't help one bit. I couldn't sleep, and I doubt I'll be able. I had too much to worry about. I drifted off thinking about all my worries, though there aren't that many really. Most people have way more important things to worry about, so why am I thinking of them as so important? I'm being ego-centric…

I know what I need to do. Katniss. She'll know what to do! She must be going through the same, always wondering if Gale loves her back. He obviously does, but she's blind and doesn't see it. Gale's just as blind, and is always wondering if Katniss loves him back. Poor little kiddies. Well, if they were just a little braver, they would be happy.

Oh, what am I thinking! It's probably really hard to admit to someone that you love them, especially if you're not sure if they love you back. I mean, I'm a good example. I'm in love with Peeta, but I have no idea if he loves me back. Well, I'm pretty sure the answer is no, and I'll just ruin our friendship if I confess…

And this is exactly why I need to see Katniss. I sprang out of bed, and was about to open my door, when I realized I was still wearing my nightdress. Yeah, I can't exactly run through the whole district wearing this… I quickly change into some random clothes and run out in my slippers.

I knew where Katniss lived, so there wouldn't be a problem with that, there was just the problem of how I would get her out… I could try throwing rocks at her bedroom window, but she shares a bedroom with Prim. I'll ask Prim to get Katniss. Yes, it'll work. Maybe.

I grabbed a couple small rocks off the ground that were the right size, and ran up to the window. I aimed, threw it and just waited to see what would happen next. I need to expect the worst. I hope they don't think I've come to kidnap them or something, that would be awkward…

I could hear some shuffling from inside, and the window creaked open. Luckily, it was Katniss. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She noticed me, and her eyebrows flew up in surprise. It's not every day that some girl throws rocks at your window and wants you to come out at 1 am.

"We really need to talk about something. It can't wait till morning. Can you come out?" I hissed to her, trying not to wake Prim, who was happily snoring away.

"Ok, just give me a minute. I'll be out on the porch in a couple minutes." She reassured, also whispering. Katniss quietly shut the window, and I walked around to the front of the house. I sat down on the steps sideways, so I could see the sleeping street and the front door.

Katniss came out, as promised. She was wearing pajamas, and had disheveled hair, just like I must've. She sat down next to me sideways, facing me.

"So, what's so important you came here at 1 am, Ms. Bed Head? Actually, now that I think about it, I have something to say too…" she said, smiling. I looked down, embarrassed. I knew I must've had some crazy hair. I didn't even brush it before leaving.

"Well, you have bed-head too! And what do you want to say?" I asked, since I didn't want to start, and Katniss's thing shouldn't be that bad compared to mine…

"No, yours is probably more important. It's okay, you can start." I could detect just the slightest bit of nervousness. Katniss was nervous about something? Preposterous!

"Okay, I like this one guy, but he doesn't know, and I'm kind of not sure of what do. I think he doesn't like me, and I don't really want to make everything really awkward." I gushed. It all just came out, and I couldn't get it back anymore.

When I looked up, Katniss was smirking at me. Why? Now I was confused. What is going ON?

"It's Peeta, isn't it?" she asked. I froze.

CAN SHE READ MINDS?

Katniss burst out laughing. Probably at my facial expression, it must've been pretty funny. Maybe it was one you could really call "priceless". Well, it must've been pretty hilarious. She wouldn't stop cackling at me for a good couple minutes. I was still confused, really. How did she know!

After Katniss calmed down, she still had a huge smile on her face.

"So, how did you know?" I asked her carefully, controlling my face. I didn't want her to choke from all this laughter.

"I have my ways…" she says sneakily. Now I'm getting suspicious.

"Oh come on, don't you know?" she yelled, smiling. I was utterly confused now. What is she talking about?

"Whenever you think no one's looking, but really the whole world can see you, you look at the other like they're an angel or something!" she quickly explained, seeing my confused face. I though no one saw that!

"So what do I do? Do I ask him out or something?" I question, still unsure. I just know he's going to reject me. He doesn't love me back, I'll just ruin our friendship.

"Delly, he loves you back. Don't even ask how I know. Just do whatever you think you need to, he won't reject you. Even if you just grab him and start kissing him like the world's about to end, he won't refuse. You could try that!" she snickered. She was on the verge of laughing by then, and I just had to hope my cheeks weren't glowing bright red at the moment. I knew they were, but a girl can hope. I have to say, that didn't sound too bad to me, but that would just be too embarrassing… I don't think I would ever live it down.

"Okay, I'll figure something out, I guess. So what did you want to talk about?" I really wasn't sure what I was going to do, but she still wanted to say something, and I was taking up all this time. Whatever Katniss wants to say could be important, and I needed to listen.

"Oh, it's nothing. Remember how I told you about that incident with Haymitch today? You know, the drunk?" She asked. Yes, I remembered. Katniss came by today and told me about it. Poor Gale! He got punched for no reason really. I mean, I know he was rude, but still. That's not really a reason to punch someone.

"I'm wondering now… is Haymitch right?" she said tentatively. Now I'm confused. What did Haymitch say again? Now I kind of feel bad for having no idea about what Katniss is talking about. I should've been listening.

"What did he say again? I'm really sorry, but I have no idea what you mean…" I told her quietly, feeling slightly guilty. I was a horrible friend! I didn't even listen to what she said!

"He said that Gale loves me. Could it be true?" she barely whispers now, looking at me hopefully. It was so obvious. Katniss loved Gale. I could feel a smile spreading on my face, but it was too late to stop. Hell, I didn't want to stop it anyways! Oops, I swore… Oh well.

"Yes, it's true, just like the fact you love him. You should go for it, Katniss! You'd be so cute together." I reassured her. It was true, though neither would ever admit it to the other, or anyone. I knew they tried to be brave, but they were just as scared as anyone would be about their feelings being rejected.

Her face was so ecstatic, I almost expected her to start singing, dancing and laughing. But instead she ran up and crushed me in a bear hug. I almost fell over, I was so surprised. I hugged her back (with less force, though) and smiled. I don't think I've ever seen Katniss this happy, and I just knew Gale and her would be happy together. They were perfect for each other, kind of like puzzle pieces.

"You know, you and Peeta are also perfect for each other. We'll see how this turns out… I just hope you're right." She whispered in my ear, still hugging me, but not as strongly. I blushed and chuckled. I don't know about Peeta and me, but I know I'm right.

"Katniss, you're perfect for each other. I'm not so sure about Peeta and me, though…" I trailed off.

"I'm right. You're also perfect for each, and if you really want to, you can try that kissing thing. I'm sure he'll like it just as much as you." She told me, I could just hear the smile in her voice. I blushed again.

"Well, I've got to get home now. You know, since it's 2 am by now." I told her, trying to cut off this topic. Katniss let me go and stepped back.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow at school. Night, Delly. Have fun dreaming about Peeta." She chuckled, moving back to her front door.

"Night, Katniss. Have fun dreaming about Gale." I retorted, finally having a good comeback.

"Touche." She said, turning back around to face me. Well, I guess it's a tie.

I headed back home, but when I was almost at my door, I heard someone running through the streets. I glanced around the corner, and saw a tall, shirtless man running through the streets. He looked suspiciously like Peeta… Oh well, probably my wild imagination.

**Author's note 2: So, I hope you didn't hate it that much, and before you start rambling on about how terrible it was, I DID warn you… But you still have the right to say anything you like. Review please, it makes me smile like an crazy person! :D No, seriously. Once I was reading my reviews and of course, was smiling like I described above, and my mom came into my room to tell me something and she saw me and asked "What's wrong?" suspiciously. Oh mom… My poor mom, who probably wishes for a normal child every day… XD Well, review if you like :) **


	4. Damion is amused

**Author's note: Okay, first of all I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, TacoBelle. She has a great story called "Never In Your Favor" that I love, and she needs some help with voting, so go vote! Hurry! **

**Second of all, I would like to thank all my wonderful readers and even more, my reviewers. So thank you to: KiwiMerino, DreamReaderGirl, saviexdinosaur, Ellenka, zoei11, granger96, teamGale143, TacoBelle :) You are all wonderful people, and every review makes me smile! :D **

**Now, onto the story! **

Chapter 4

Damion is amused

The next day was Monday. I hate Mondays. Well, who didn't? School passed uneventfully. I got to class, daydreamed some and listened some, got to the next class and repeated my actions. This is how it went up until lunch. I got to our table, and sat down with my lunch. I waited for the rest to come, but they seemed to be late today. It happens sometimes, it's not something out of the usual.

Gale was always tended to be late, since he was older and had different classes. Delly and Peeta were my age, but also had different classes. But we all had one thing in common, both in the lower and higher classes schools. We all had lunch in one room, and at one time. Right now, if I wanted to, I could go find Gale brothers, Prim, or Peeta's brothers. They were all here, or at least they were supposed to be. They could be late, though.

After a couple more minutes of loneliness, Gale finally showed up. He was flustered, when he practically ran in. His bruise was more prominent now and was a bright bluish purple. It must hurt… His presence only made my heart beat faster, and butterflies inhabit my stomach. It happens every time. I should be used to it to some amount, but still, nothing's changed.

"Where were you?" I asked him, since he wasn't saying anything.

"Late. Stupid teachers held us longer, since something was just so important!" he replied, quite annoyed.

"So what was so important they held you back?" I asked. I actually didn't expect an answer, Gale doesn't really listen to teachers either.

"Wasn't listening." He stated simply. I was right.

I just laughed a little and continued eating. Gale scarfed down his lunch. After a couple more minutes, I started to get anxious. Where were those two? They should be here. I could see Gale getting more restless in his seat too.

"Where are those two?"

"Maybe we should go looking for them… I don't think there's really any reason to be this late. Wait…" I trailed off. I remembered what I told Delly. That maybe she should just grab Peeta and kiss him like the world's ending. Maybe she decided to listen? If she did, I really wouldn't want to ruin it for her.

"What?" Gale interrupted my quite amusing thoughts, looking at me questioningly.

"Nothing. Let's go look for them. But we need finish eating first." I said, brushing it off. We quickly finished our lunches. Stupidly enough, I couldn't remember what either of their schedule was. And I call myself a friend.

"Do you remember their schedule?" I asked Gale, while we were walking down the hallway, both worried where our friends were. My stomach felt like all its contents were tumbling in some machine, and I almost expected my lunch to make a reappearance.

All the hallways were painted a neutral blue that always looked different according to your mood. If you were bored, it looked like a sad, rainy color. If you were happy, it seemed like it was a cheerful color of the sky. Your steps would echo here, if you managed to find the hallways empty. Either every little cubic meter was filled with kids, or there was no one there. Always this or that way. Never something in between.

"They both had science. It's on the other side of the school. You know the room that's next to the gym? The one on the right?" I was surprised that he knew both their schedules, I couldn't remember either of them!

"Yeah, I know that one." I replied, faintly remembering that room I hated. Science was always the lesson I dreaded. The rest of the way Gale and I just talked about our classes and how our day went in general. Apparently, Gale got into a quick fight in the morning. He still has no idea how it started, and luckily didn't get hurt. Gale gets into lots of fights already, and he got hurt yesterday. I think he should really stay out, but he says he needs to keep up a "reputation". Boys and their fighting.

On the way there, the nurse stopped us. She was a middle-aged lady with graying hair, and was about my height, maybe just a little shorter. It's quite weird, since I thought I came as short as you can get. Oh well, you find out something new every day.

"You're friends of Peeta Mellark and Delly Cartwright?" she asked us, sounding both relieved that she found us, and worried about something else.

"Yes." Gale answered, looking just as puzzled as I felt. Did those two get hurt?

"Follow me." She said quietly. I couldn't remember what to call her, so if I had to, I could just call her "nurse". Her steps were short, and it seemed like she just floated over the floor. Gale and I's steps were silent and measured. The advantage of a hunter.

The nurse led us into her office that smelled like disinfectant and cold medicine. On the two cots, lay Peeta and Delly, both pale and sleeping or unconscious. I ran up to both immediately to see if they had any obvious injuries. I was really worried. I didn't even notice Gale come up to me, and put his arm around my shoulders that was meant to comfort me, but just managed to make my butterflies violently beat against the walls of my stomach. I turned to him, and saw his face was also very worried and confused. We turned to the nurse, who was staring at us like we were an endearing pair of innocent little kids… What is that supposed to mean?

By now, I was as anxious to find out what or who hurt my friends as I could ever get. My stomach was still churning. I felt slightly light-headed, like I was about to faint or something. I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to find out now!

"So, how'd they get here?" Gale asked, sounding quite confident, but I heard his voice waver on the last world. I knew he was also scared for both of them out of his mind, we both were.

"Something happened during their last lesson. I'm not sure how, but both of them got a block of wood in the head. They were knocked unconscious, but I don't think it's anything major. Ms. Everdeen, I know your mother is a healer, so maybe you could bring them to her, to check if they'll be fine. The principal sent me out to find you right away. Both of you will be released from your classes. I'll tell the teachers myself what happened."

Now I was dizzy. How did they get hit in the head with a block of wood? Did someone throw it, were they hurt on purpose? I would have fallen over right there, but Gale's arm kept me up. I felt so weak. I knew I couldn't carry either of them. I could barely keep myself standing! Not to mention, I felt like I was about to throw up on the spot.

Gale probably felt that I wasn't very stable on my own feet now, so he led me over to a chair and sat me down. The nurse shuffled back into the hallway and left us alone in the room, together with our two unconscious friends. He looked over to me, alarmed and calculating. I figured he was trying to work out how we would get them over to my house and obviously alarmed, at my lapse. I couldn't be weak. I needed to be strong for Gale and my friends. I stood back up, feeling surer than I have in the last 30 minutes.

"Okay, how are we going to get them to my mother?" I asked, sounding less terrified than I felt.

"I think maybe I could one of Peeta's brothers to help me. Could you get Damion? He should still be in the lunchroom. If you run, you'll find him. Meanwhile, I'll bring these two over to the front office and wait there for you." He told me. I was surprised at how fast he came up with this. I immediately ran over to Gale, kissed his cheek and ran out.

Wait, why did I do that? I puzzled even myself with this. Today is such a weird day… I ran through the quiet halls, that would soon be filled with chattering and laughing students. I crashed into the lunchroom, ignoring all the stares. I moved over to Damion's table and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked me up and down, obviously confused. He knew who I was, but we didn't talk often. We would usually just exchange some "Hey!"s and "Hello"s, but that's really the extent of our conversations. Ignoring his confusion, I just explained what happened and told him what he needs to do.

Damion said a quick bye to his friends, and followed me to the front office, where Gale was waiting as promised. Damion was about as tall as Gale, but they looked totally different. Damion had wavy golden blonde hair that always looked messy, pale skin and bright blue eyes, while Gale had the Seam look: straight black hair, olive skin and gray eyes. Both were muscular, but in different ways. Gale was lean, while Damion was stockier.

"Okay, who carries who?" Damion asked nonchalantly, like they were just discussing the weather.

"I don't care. Which one do you want to carry?"

"I'll carry little bro. Then you can carry Delly." Damion says, swinging Peeta onto his shoulder.

"Sure." Gale agrees, taking Delly into his arms bridal style. I have to say, seeing him carrying Delly like that makes me feel just the slightest bit jealous… What am I thinking? Delly is unconscious, and Gale is just being a good friend, that's all. I'm being ridiculous.

I shake my head slightly to clear it off these ridiculous thoughts, and look up to see both Gale and Damion looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I question, puzzled. What do they want?

"Lead the way, Catnip." Gale said, as if he was talking to a confused little kid. Wow, I'm clueless. I lower my head, embarrassed and step out of the school and hold the door, so they can walk out.

"Wait, did he just call you "Catnip"?" Damion asks, slightly amused.

"Yes, he did."

"Why?" he questions again. Wow, this guy was annoying. Or maybe I'm just being cranky today. I don't really know.

"It's Gale's nickname for me. When we first met, I said my name really quietly and he heard Catnip. And since then, he barely ever calls me by my actual name." I chuckle to myself. It's true, if Gale calls me "Katniss", that means something isn't alright.

"You sound like a wistful old lady recalling some long-gone memories." He snickered.

"I do not!" I suddenly yelled, angered. I do not sound like some old lady! But my anger just made Damion laugh even more, to a point where he almost dropped Peeta.

"Careful, we don't want your brother getting a concussion." I warned icily. Damion was definitely not getting on my good side.

"Oh, come on, Katniss! No need to be so cranky just because your boyfriend won't call you by your name." He winked at me playfully. What? I don't have a boyfriend…

"Damion, I don't have a boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Wait, Gale isn't your boyfriend?" he asked, looking slightly stunned at this fact. What's so weird?

"No, he's my best friend." My eyes flickered toward Gale eyes to see just barely catch a flash of something like… disappointment? What was that supposed to mean? I could've imagined, though. I crinkled my eyebrows and turned my gaze back to Damion.

Damion was staring at Gale with that I would decipher as amusement, disapproval and surprise. Well, today just cannot get any weirder. We walked the rest of the way (which wasn't much) in silence, and when we reached my house, I just walked in and threw my bag on the ground. My mother came out of the kitchen with a knife in one hand, and a wild onion in the other. She was cooking lunch and obviously didn't expect to see our little group to come waltzing into the house.

I quickly explained the situation to her, while Gale and Damion brought Delly and Peeta inside. Gale put Delly onto the table, and Damion placed Peeta onto the couch. My mom immediately turned to work on the now conscious and confused couple (**A/N: oh, alliteration! :D)**, while Damion, Gale and I decided to get our siblings from school. None of them knew about this day's events and we still need to get them home.

Damion, Gale and I all got to the school and headed our ways. I got Prim and explained the situation, and I could see Gale and Damion were also explaining what happened to their siblings. Gale and his family headed home, but not before he gave me a hug goodbye. When I pulled away, I noticed Damion staring at me again, amused. I just ignored it.

Alec (**A/N: that's Peeta's other, oldest brother**) and Damion followed me, since they would be the ones helping Peeta and Delly get home. Both Delly's and Peeta's families were from the town, so they lived closer to Peeta, than they did to Gale and I.

Delly and Peeta were still slightly wobbly, so Alec and Damion insisted on carrying them. I led them out, and bid them goodnight. I still didn't understand one thing: what the hell was wrong with Damion?

**Author's note: Okay, now don't hate me for hurting Peeta and Delly, but the thing is, I didn't plan this chapter. I just started writing and I didn't stop and I surprised even myself with this! :D **

**Tell me if you any requests or suggestions. Till next time! ;) **


	5. Weird morning

**Author's note: Okay people. I'm really sorry for making you wait, but thing is… I'm kinda experiencing a mild writer's block :/ I'm still hoping this chapter isn't total crap, but I'm just warning that since school is starting in a couple days, updates may become a little slower. But I'll try best I can!**

**Now, a thank you to my beta - TacoBelle, all my readers and reviewers: saviexdinosaur, Ellenka, zoei11, KiwiMerino, DreamReaderGirl, granger96, teamGale143 :) **

**I mention you all, because you make me smile, and whenever I'm mentioned I smile, so I try to give you a smile in return too! ;) **

**Now, onto the story! **

Chapter 5

Weird morning

**Gale's POV**

I woke up with a start. I had been dreaming that I had been captured by Peacekeepers and they were about to shoot me, and when the shot echoed, I woke up. Last night's events flooded my still sleepy brain. I was really concerned, since I haven't seen Peeta or Delly, and I had no idea how they were. I suddenly recalled something else… Damion. A little burst of laughter escaped my mouth before I suppressed it, but I woke Rory in the process.

"Whatcha laughin' about so early in the morn'?" he asked me groggily, clearly annoyed I woke him up so early.

"Nothing. I woke you, didn't I? I'm sorry." I apologized. He and Vick needed their sleep. They're just kids.

"Actually, I woke up myself. Just curious as to what's so funny?" Rory questioned. What do I say? I can't tell him the truth, because first of all, embarrassing. Second of all, he doesn't need to know anything that isn't for his ears. Third of all, I might get Rory suspicious about whether Damion is right or not.

"I told you, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep or start getting ready for school. Remember? It's Tuesday." I chuckled. I knew Rory especially hated Tuesdays. You would expect someone to hate Mondays, but no. Rory's original like that, and he hates Tuesdays. No, I actually have no idea why he hates Tuesdays so much. It's always been a mystery.

"Oh! It's already Tuesday? Oh my god, I need to hurry!" Rory seemed worried and excited… What could this mean?

"Why so excited? You hate Tuesdays!" I'm getting suspicious now… What the hell is this whole thing supposed to mean?

"Oh, um. It's nothing, I just… Um, need to see someone. It's kind of important. Uh, I should go get dressed…" he didn't want to look me in the eye, and was even… Blushing? Could this mean that Rory likes some girl he really wants to see again? Wow, this morning is good!

And let's just hope it gets even better.

**Peeta's POV**

When I open my eyes, the blurry memories of yesterday flash by in my still foggy brain. I slowly get up, groaning as the full force of a pounding headache hits me. When I open my eyes, so they're only slits I notice a tall figure standing in the doorway. I widen my eyes, to see Damion. He was the brother I was closer to. Of course, I loved Alec too, but I favored Damion.

Damion came by to sit at the foot of my bed. He looked both concerned and devious. This didn't mean anything good. Whenever he had that look in his eyes, I knew to expect the absolute worst.

"How you feeling, little bro?" He asked, still looking concerned, and luckily, less devious.

"I feel like there's a hammer inside my head, and is trying to shatter my skull into a billion teeny tiny pieces from the inside out." I replied honestly. Is this is what it feels like when you get a hangover? I wouldn't know.

"Well, lucky for you, you don't have a concussion. Neither does Delly. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Damion asked me carefully. No I didn't. I shook my head, only to notice that it worsened the head by a multitude of times. I quickly stopped, and groaned. I shut my eyes, trying to block out all the light. How am I supposed to do anything today with some imaginary little person trying to break my skull like a piece of glass?

Damion retold what happened yesterday and I started to recall some things, but not much. But Damion interrupted my contemplations, and reminiscing by saying something I did not want to hear.

"So, do you remember your promise you made yesterday's night? You would tell me why you were out shirtless at 2 am?"

I forgot how to breathe. No, I can't tell him, I'll never be able to live it down, if I do! He'll tease me with it for the next century.

"Peet, you promised. No backing out of a promise. Unless you want to wrestle me and I do not advise that in your condition." He warned me. I knew he was right, I could barely ever beat him when I was in normal condition. My shoulders slumped and I gave in. He would get it out of me eventually, so might as well do it now.

So I told Damion the whole story. He listened quietly, with a growing grin as the story proceeded. By the end, I thought his face might break in half. I almost expected him to jump up, run out of my room and yell to the whole world I'm in love with Delly Cartwright. But, no. I didn't get that. Instead I got something I didn't expect the littlest bit.

"Okay, little bro. I have to tell you a couple things now. First of all, you're blind. She. Loves. You. Second of all, you're right. Our precious little Catnip does love Gale. Third of all, I know right now you expect me to be yelling to the world you're in love with Delly, but I think you underestimate me! I'm not that heartless. And next time you want advice from someone who isn't blind, you can come to me." He told me reassuringly. I think this is one of the moments when I truly did respect my brother. Damion just smiled at me warmly, like a true big brother. I knew I was smiling too, but I couldn't help myself. Though one little thing still puzzled me…

"But why aren't you running out and yelling to the whole district about my secret love?" I question still slightly confused.

"Little bro, I know what you feel like. First love is always the worst. I've felt it. Hell, I feel it now." He sighed dreamily, staring at nothing in particular. Now I wondered… Who was this mysterious girl?

"Who is she?" I had a couple suspects lined up in my mind, but I really wasn't sure. Damion never mentioned anyone that special…

"Now that, little bro, is another story for another day. Today you're staying home, since you need to recover from being hit in the head with a block of wood." He stated simply, avoiding what I wanted to talk about.

"Oh, and by the way, no telling big bro! This stays between us." Damion cut off the conversation, heading off into the bathroom. I fell back into bed and couldn't fall asleep.

Today, I would find out who this mysterious love of Damion's was.

**Gale's POV**

I was on my way to school with my brothers, who were whispering between themselves. I think they were talking about something they didn't want me to hear, since they were talking quieter than they normally would. This is getting really suspicious.

I guess I was too much in my thoughts, because I didn't hear Katniss coming up behind me, and when she touched my shoulder, I let out a quick shout and whirled around. She just laughed, and I immediately felt embarrassed when I replayed what I just did in my head.

"Why so jumpy this morning?" she asked me. For some reason, she looked very excited… That does not mean anything good.

"No reason." I brushed it off. I'm just hoping that she doesn't decide to stay on this topic.

"Whatever. I have something to tell you! It's super important!" she all but yelled. Ah, so this explains it.

"Actually I do too. Is yours long?" I asked her. I really wanted to tell Katniss about Rory, but her story also seemed to be quite important.

"Yeah… Okay, you start!" Katniss seemed really jumpy this morning. I didn't pay that little detail much attention and told her about Rory and how he was acting weird this morning. I also told her how I wanted to follow him and see what girl was so important, that she got him out of bed on a Tuesday. Katniss didn't calm down, she just got more jittery.

"Aww, that's so cute! Rory's got a crush! I agree to the following, but how are we going to make sure he doesn't see us? We won't exactly blend in with all those smaller people." Katniss mused. She was concentrating on getting a plan worked out, but now was not the time.

"Whatever, you still need to tell me your story! So, what happened?" I asked impatiently. I did not want to wait for this.

Katniss retold her morning, and apparently, Rory wasn't the only one who was acting weird. Katniss told me that Prim was acting being all jumpy and forgetful this morning… This is getting **really** suspicious. I crinkled my eyebrows, suddenly recalling something else.

"Where are Peeta and Delly?" I asked, curious. I still don't know if they're okay…

"They're just recovering. Both are going to have to stay in bed for today, though they'll be fine soon. We need to hurry now, we'll be late!" Katniss said hurriedly. I could barely make out what she was saying, usually her speech was calm and slow.

When we got to school, I turned right for the higher classes school, while Vick and Rory turned to go to the lower classes school. And this is why I can't follow Rory around. Katniss said goodbye to Peeta's brothers and Prim, turned back to me and walked together with me to the school. I had the same classes as Peeta's oldest brother, Alec. He was 18, just like me and Damion was 17. Katniss herself was 16, just like Peeta and Delly. I always felt like I'm supposed to be the adult when I was with them, but with time, that feeling left.

I suddenly had a brilliant thought. I grabbed Katniss's shoulder and turned her around, since she was in front of me. She almost fell over from my sudden move, but steadied herself with my help.

"What?"

"I had a brilliant idea on how we can follow Prim and Rory." I gushed, not being able to contain myself.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked again, sounding more excited.

"We blow off the first class, and go follow them." I said, not being able to keep the grin from appearing on my face.

"Perfect." She beamed back at me.

"Okay, let's go. Do you know where Rory's locker is?" I asked her. I was pretty sure Katniss didn't, so that wasn't very good. The thing is, I don't know what his first class is…

"Yes, I know. Let's just go, before our teachers start looking for us." She said, while walking towards the lower school.

We walked in silence, like we would in the woods. When we reached the doors, I opened them and held them open for Katniss while trying to keep a straight face, although I couldn't keep a smirk from creeping on my face. Katniss blushed and lowered her gaze towards the floor, but walked in.

I led the way to the hallway where Rory's locker was, and stood next to the corner. All the smaller kids shot Katniss and I weird glances, but we didn't care. We had a mission to fulfill.

We stood the end of the hallway, hiding behind the corner. I was standing and looking around it, while Katniss was kneeling and looking out. Rory was putting some books in and taking out others he would need for today's classes. For the moment he was alone, but he looked like he was really scared, as if someone could come up and just kidnap him. He kept looking around nervously, like he was looking for someone. I think he was worrying about that girl he had a crush on seeing him like this. I would be too.

Katniss got back behind the wall and I did too. Suddenly, Katniss got up and ran down the hall. I ran after her, not sure what just happened. I caught up to her easily, while looking around to make sure teachers didn't see us. I grabbed her hand, stopped her and whirled her around.

"Why did you run away like that?" I asked her, alarmed.

"I saw Prim coming down the hall, and I think she might have seen me!" she answered, almost speaking too fast to be decipherable. After a couple seconds, I put it all together.

"Well, she doesn't seem to be following us, so either she's didn't see you, she's still coming here or she decided not to come for us. Let's go back to see what Rory's doing." I tried to calmly map this out, but I was really scared. I knew Prim would be pissed if she knew what we were doing.

I was still holding Katniss's hand while leading her towards that same hallway. I didn't let go even when we reached it, and luckily, she didn't seem to mind. But what we saw in that hallway was definitely not what we expected.

**AND SCENE!**

**Author's Note: Now, since it's a very obvious cliffhanger, tell me what you think Gale and Katniss saw in the hallway! :D **

**I also would really like some suggestions/requests/ideas from you, since I'm kinda stuck… Also feel free to leave quick motivational yells/commands/demands for me in the reviews section, they help me most! ;D**

**Now, please review, since it makes me smile like a crazy person! :P**

**P.S. My fingers hurt since I decided to play my guitar again after a year of not even touching it, and I'm catching on fast! Sadly my fingers aren't… Boo for hurty fingers, since it literally hurts to write this! **


	6. Damion's Love

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm back with another chapter! : ) If you're confused, this chapter is going to follow through with the same day as the last chapter, but in injured Peeta's POV. **

**Thank you to my beta - TacoBelle and my dear readers! **

**And even more to my reviewers: KiwiMerino, prim001, Ellenka, zoei11, DreamReaderGirl (yes I am just that evil ;] ), saviexdinosaur, granger96, teamGale143**

**I encourage you all to review, even if you don't have an account! Anywhore, onto the story! **

Chapter 6

Damion's love

**Peeta's POV **

I was woken up by a door slamming downstairs. I just grumbled something unintelligible, and rolled over onto my left side.

Suddenly, I sat up in my bed and immediately wished I hadn't. My headache came back full-force now, but I after the pain dulled and the room stopped spinning I decided that I need to find Damion. Then I can wallow in my misery.

But I didn't even need to search for him. Damion bounded up the stairs, smiling like he just became the new president of Panem. And then I noticed some other details. His hair was disheveled, and his shirt looked like it was messily thrown on in a hurry, and Damion had these weird pinkish smudges on his face and neck… Lipstick.

I grinned deviously, swearing to myself I wasn't going to let this go. I was going to find out why it looked like he just had a very intense makeout session and had to run out in the middle of it.

In a couple seconds I think Damion caught on and his face turned into a very guilty and terrified expression. He realized I wasn't about to let him off easily. No matter how nice he was to me today, I can't turn soft against my own brother, who wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of me.

"Please tell me no one else is home." He pleaded desperately with round eyes. I knew my mom would blow the whole district up if she saw Damion, or any of us for that matter, like this.

"Nope. Only us, big bro." I replied in a sing-songy voice. He knew he was trapped.

"Okay. Feeling better, Peet?" Damion tried to be nonchalant, though I could see by how his eyes flickered, that he was desperately trying to find a way to escape what was coming.

"Yeah, and you must be feeling great, considering you look like you just had to run out in the middle of making out with some girl. Care to explain?" I answered, just as nonchalantly.

By now, Damion was looking at the ground and blushing furiously. I knew I must be grinning like a madman, but I just couldn't help myself. I was just so lucky this week… Except my injury, of course.

"Fine." He sighed, giving up. Damion knew he couldn't escape this, so might as well give up.

"Okay, so you know my girlfriend Alyssa?" Damion looked up with a slight smile and a dreamy look in his eyes. I knew her. They've been dating for the past 2 years or so, and they looked like absolute opposites. Her father was from the Town, while her mother was from the Seam, so she looked slightly different. Alyssa had black wavy hair, gray eyes, olive skin and was quite short. Whenever she comes by, I always make fun of her for it, and she always laughs. My brother on the other hand, was tall, blond and had blue eyes.

I quite like her, she's really nice. We're good friends, although I never liked Damion's past girlfriends. I was happy for them, as long as they were happy. Every time after seeing her, Damion would stay in a good mood for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked, slightly confused. It was nothing new that Damion went to see her or kissed her.

"Well today, I told her something." He muttered, barely audible. At this point in time, his cheeks were almost the color tomatoes. Just a couple shades darker, and it would be spot on. But I was even more confused. What could he say that would be so special, that they would spark a makeout session like they must've had?

"What did you say?" I pushed on.

"I told her I love her." Damion looked up and said to my face. I was stunned. I knew they really liked each other, but I didn't know they liked each other this much… Even though I didn't expect it, I was still happy for them. I knew they really did love each other, and that they would be happy together. But one thought still wasn't quite satisfied…

"And what did she say?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't sure how Damion would react if her response was negative. The lipstick could've been some other girl's…

"She loves me too." He replied calmly, but in such an overjoyed tone, I knew this meant the world to him.

I ran up to him and crushed him in a hug, ecstatic for him. Damion wasn't very prepared for my response and stumbled a little, but remained standing.

"That's great, big bro. I know she makes you really happy. You're a lucky guy." I told him earnestly, when I pulled away. I was smiling warmly at him, while he mirrored my grin and magnified it tenfold.

"Though I think you should wash off the lipstick on your face. Mom and Dad are getting back soon, and you know Mom would blow the whole district up if she saw you like this." I beamed at him, trying and failing to keep a little laugh in. Oh, imagination. It is just so funny…

Damion just chuckled quietly and slid into the bathroom. A couple seconds later I heard the hiss of a running tap. I stepped into my room again and sat on my bed. Only now did I notice, that I was wearing my pajamas, but I didn't remember putting them on…

Damion had just stepped out of the bathroom with a wet face, hair and water trickling down the collar of his shirt. I quickly bolted up and grabbed his upper arm. He turned around to face me, furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion.

"Why am I in my pajamas?" I asked him.

"Oh, I had to change your clothes, since you were knocked out." He explained without looking at me and headed to his room that he shared with Alec. I just nodded, slightly embarrassed. It's kind of weird if your brother saw you almost naked, while you were unconscious… Oh well.

I stepped into Damion and Alec's room, and plopped onto Alec's bed.

"So, now what are you going to do now that you know Alyssa loves you?" I asked, mainly out of curiosity and slightly out of jealousy. He was lucky enough to know that Alyssa loves him, while I still have no idea.

"Propose."

I am flabbergasted. Did he just say what I think he said? PROPOSE?

"What?" I gasped out, not being able to articulate anything else. For the first time in my life, I was at a loss for words.

"Well, we both love each other, and just like you said, we're happy together. So why not? And I don't think I can wait any longer. You'll understand when you finally tell Delly you love her and you'll be together for a while." Damion calmly explained.

"Have you told Dad yet?"

"Peet, I only figured this out today, I never got the time to tell him." He laughed. I blushed. He always managed to catch me out on those little mix-ups.

"So, anything interesting happen at school today?" I asked nonchalantly, veering off the topic of my stupidity. And actually I was curious. Maybe something good happened?]

"Yeah, a couple things. Your friend Gale got into a fight this morning. You should've seen that guy he was against! Poor boy never even stood a chance against him…" Damion chuckled, as if reminiscing about something amusing. Must've been a funny fight. "Oh, our little Catnip and Gale looked quite happy during lunch today…"

Now Damion was full out laughing at the memory, whatever it was. Were they making out or something? Did Gale take my advice?

"What is it?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to know, and he was laughing! Ridiculous.

"They were hugging **really **tight in the lunchroom today. Trust me, every girl above 13 was glaring at Katniss, and if looks could kill, our dear friend would be dead about 400 times over and over." He managed to choke out between fits of laughter. Oh, the thought…

For a couple minutes both Damion and I were rolling around on the floor, howling with laughter. Poor Katniss… Well, Gale's day went well, I suppose. We calmed down a little while later, both red-faced and out of breath. I loved spending my time like this with my brother.

"Well, as much as I love spending time with you, I'm really hungry. Do we have anything edible?" I asked, feeling ravenous all of a sudden. Maybe since I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot you haven't eaten since yesterday. I think we have some leftovers from dinner…" Damion trailed off apologetically. I heard the front door slam closed and footsteps going up the stairs. I left Damion's room, while he stayed and finished changing his shirt.

As I treaded out into the hallway, Alec appeared around the corner. He looked slightly weary, but still happy to see me up and standing.

"Hey, Peeta bread. You okay?" He questioned. Peeta bread was his nickname for me, ever since I was little.

"Yeah, as good as I can get after being whacked in the head with a block of wood." I smiled back. "Why so tired?"

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep last night. Damion kept me up mumbling about his girlfriend." He laughed. I laughed a little too. Damion was just as obvious as me. I'm happy I don't need to share a room with either of them. I think I talk in my sleep too, but I can never know.

Damion came out dressed in a new, short-sleeved, light blue shirt and greeted Alec. I was wondering when he would tell Alec about Alyssa, but I guess he wanted to wait till they were alone.

"Alec, I wanna tell you something about Alyssa…" Guess not. Damion looked a little nervous, but I would expect that.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Alec asked straight out. I widened my eyes and they flickered to Damion's, and his were just as wide, if not more.

"What? No!" He choked out, still quite stunned. Alec loosened, but still gazed expectantly at Damion.

"So what is it then?"

"Um… I-I'm p-prop-posing." Damion stuttered. Alec just ran up, took him into a headlock and ruffled his hair, smiling hugely, obviously happy for Damion.

"Congratulations, man!" He beamed at Damion, who still seemed a little uncomfortable, but better. I chuckled at the two of them, feeling a little tired myself. My two brothers were both great, but can be a little overwhelming, especially since today had been so full of confessions and such.

"Well, Peety, you're next in line." Alec turned to me and stated, smirking. My eyes widened.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious you like Delly! Go for it!" He laughs at my shocked face, and we hear a door bang open downstairs. All of us go towards the stairs to see our parents, forgetting our earlier conversation (for which I am grateful).

Mom and Dad came into the bakery with soaked coats, since it had started to rain while we were talking. Our mother just threw down her coat, pushed through us on the stairs, causing me to wobble dangerously, but Alec caught me. Our parents' bedroom door slammed closed, and Dad just sighed.

My brothers and I shuffled down the stairs to help Dad with the bakery.

"No, Peeta. Today you're not doing anything. You need to recover." Dad said firmly. Why was everyone so damn worried about me? I feel fine!

I scoffed quietly and slumped into a random chair. I can't do anything today! Although… I nudged Damion in the shoulder in Dad's direction, and when he gave me a glare, I just smiled slyly and sat back down. Dad saw our little exchange and was now looking expectantly at Damion.

"Anything you need to tell me, son?"

"Umm… You know Alyssa?" Damion choked out. I knew this was hard for him, but without encouragement he would never dare do something like this. It was weird to see confident, care-free Damion so tongue-tied now. I need to savor these moments…

"Yes." Dad simply states, curiosity showing in his tone of voice.

"I want t-to p-…" He trailed off, not being able to finish the word. He cleared his throat a little, and finished. "Propose."

Dad just gaped at him for a couple seconds, while Alec and I were waiting not-so-patiently to see how this would end. Eventually Dad rearranged his face and looked at the floor for a little while and then back at Damion.

"Son, are you sure? You're making a big decision." He told Damion cautiously.

"I am absolutely sure, and both Alec and Peeta support me on this." He gave us each a quick glance, pleading us for help.

"Dad, don't you see how happy they are? I think they couldn't really go wrong with this." I piped up, giving him my best persuading look.

"Okay. Now, Alec. You start baking. Peeta. Don't touch anything. You need to rest. You almost got a concussion, and we don't need you actually getting one this time. And Damion. Get your coat and come with me." Dad handed out orders. Again, I can't do anything! I pouted.

Soon enough, Dad and Damion stepped out into the rain, while Alec steadily kneaded dough. The monotone of the rain pattering against the roof calmed me and jumbled my thoughts a little. My eyelids were getting heavy and my muscles relaxing. I drifted off, thinking about how happy Damion and Alyssa will be. Soon I might even be an uncle…

**Author's Note: Okay, now tell me if you liked it/hated it/loved it/want to stab it until the world ends. And to tell me, REVIEW! :D **

**Btw, my fingers are better now. I'm more used to my guitar now, so it's all working out :) **


	7. Conversations with siblings

**Hey readers! I haven't forgotten you all, and I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't been updating recently :/ It's just that with school and some… ahem… other things *giggle* , it's been kinda hard to find time to do everything. **

**Of course, thank you to my beta-reader, who's been sticking with me, TacoBelle! :)**

**And thanks to everyone who's been alerting, favoriting, reading, author-alerting, author favoriting. Special thanks to all my reviewers! Wisdomgoddess26, KiwiMerino, zoei11, Ellenka, saviexdinosaur, prim001, DreamReaderGirl, granger96 and teamGale143 **

**Btw, if you're unsure when this is going on, I'm just comtinuing from where I left off at the 5****th**** chapter. **

**READ ON AND ENJOY! **

Chapter 7

Conversations with siblings

**Katniss's POV**

Rory and Prim are kissing. This is not possible. I'm just hoping Rory isn't forcing her into this, because I sure as hell will punch his face in, if not. Usually I wouldn't think this violently, but it's Prim!

Somehow I forgot where I was, and I gasped. Loud and clear. At the same time, Gale gasped. Prim and Rory pull away, surprised and turn around to look at us.

I finally realize we were supposed to remain invisible, and run. I think I was still holding Gale's hand, because I suddenly feel warmth squeezing my palm. By the time we're out of the school, we're both out of breath from running so fast. But we don't stop, we continue running until we're safely in the higher classes school. Homeroom is almost done, so we need to hurry.

I turn around to see Gale watching me carefully, knowing how protective I am of Prim.

"It's ok, Gale. I won't go and kill him… yet. But if he forced Prim into that, you know this won't end well."

"Yeah, I know. And I won't let Rory get away with that. But have you thought of the possibility that maybe both of them wanted that?" Now that was something I forgot. Could it be that my Prim liked Rory? The little trouble-maker who would never listen to anyone, except Gale?

"No. You know what? At home, we should each ask them about that. I know they saw us, so it's too late denying. Then we can talk about it while hunting." I say distractedly. I need to think about this. Prim's so little, I don't want her to get hurt. I know Rory well enough, but what if he does something bad to her? I don't know what Gale will think. I don't know what side he'll take. I know he loves Prim almost as much as me, but Rory is his brother. He's going to take Rory's side. I don't want to lose Gale because of this.

"Okay. We'll talk about this to each of them. I won't let Prim get hurt, you know that Katniss. I have to get to class. Bye." He hugged me again. This was weird… Why did he keep hugging me like this?

I returned the hug, but I didn't understand why Gale kept doing that. He let go, and looked down at me. I was still looking at my hands, I couldn't get my mind off of this topic.

While I wasn't expecting it, Gale grabbed my chin and softly turned it upwards, so I was looking at him. I knew he wanted to see my eyes, but I kept looking down. I didn't want to meet his eyes quite yet. I knew all my thoughts and feelings showed in them, and Gale didn't need to be able to read my soul.

Gale just sighed and kissed my cheek. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't do anything about it now.

"Don't worry about it." Gale whispered.

Before I realized what had just happened, Gale turned away and walked off to his locker. I did too, but my mind wandered. I just hoped I got the right books, because I did not want to have to come back to my locker. It was just something I despised doing. I have no idea why, and I don't really have any reasons to, but I just hate it.

My next classes just flew by, since I wasn't paying any attention. I never did. I would never use that stuff anyways, we were all going to be coal miners. Unless you were from the Town. Then your parents have some business they'll pass on to you.

Lunch neared and I grabbed a lunch and went to the table that Delly, Peeta, Gale and I always sat at. For some bizarre reason, it was always my job to get the table. It was just an unspoken agreement. I got a chair and sat down. I would wait for Gale, but it doesn't seem like I'll be a very avid conversationalist today. Not that I ever am, but today I don't feel like I'll say anything. I had other things to think about.

Peeta and Delly would usually be next to appear, but since they were injured… I wouldn't be seeing them for a while. Gale comes in slightly late, since his classes end a couple minutes later. He is older than me or Peeta or Delly, Gale is eighteen. Soon enough he would finish school and be headed to the mines. I really don't want him to go, I could lose him, just like I lost my father…

I shake off all the sadness and look up to see Gale strolling into the lunchroom, swiveling his head searching for me. When his eyes lock on my slightly trembling figure, he immediately pushes everyone out of his way and plops himself down at our table. Gale picks up one of my hands, and rubs my back with the other.

"Katniss, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone insult you? If they did, I swear I'll find them and teach them a lesson!" he slurred out, worry creasing his perfect face.

"No, no! No one insulted me, nothing happened. I was just thinking about something…" I reassured him, but didn't finish my sentence. I really didn't want to bring my father up.

"What is it? You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to…" Gale whispered quietly, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"It's just I've been thinking about… Dad." I breathed the last word out, barely audibly. I didn't want to explode into sobs and tears, I needed to stay strong for Gale and Prim.

"I know it's hard, but he wouldn't want you to be so sad about him. He's happier up in heaven, together with my dad…" Gale gulped, realizing what he just said. I knew he still grieved for his father, who was lost in the same mine explosion.

"And there's just so much going on… Prim and Rory's deal, Peeta and Delly getting hurt, winter coming soon, which means food shortage. It just all came down on me now." The words just rushed out, not being able to stop.

"Katniss, we'll figure it out." Gale reassured me and put an arm around my shoulder to comfort me and I leaned against him. Suddenly, I just felt so tired, like I could just fall asleep right here and now. I didn't care I still had tons of lessons, I didn't care those girls would gossip about me, I just didn't care. I leaned even more against Gale, closed my eyes, and settled against his broad chest. I didn't even care how embarrassed I should feel now.

Gale just chuckled and put another arm around me.

"Feeling sleepy, Catnip?" he asked me. I could hear the smile in his voice. Catnip was his nickname for me. He came up with it when we first met. I was really shy, and I said my name so quietly Gale heard Catnip. And even after that, how that lynx decided to follow me around. That's when it became official, that my nickname was Catnip.

"I couldn't sleep last night! What's my next class?" I defended myself weakly and honestly, I just didn't remember the next class.

"Math." Gale groaned. Both of us shared something in common: we hate math.

"We should get to class. The bell's going to ring soon." Gale said, slightly reluctantly. Did he want to stay with me?...

I got my bag and ran out of the lunchroom. I couldn't take any more of that… stuff. I don't even know what I should call it. Math was my next class, and luckily the class it was in, was on the other end of the school, but I had to get my books from my locker.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully.

And now it was time to get Prim. This wasn't going to be easy. I moved reluctantly towards the lower classes school. Gale should be there by now too, getting Rory. That was going to be even worse. Prim always waited for me by her locker, which was quite close to Rory's locker, sadly. They were in the same hallway, actually. Oh, that hallway. So many memories associate with it.

I awkwardly move towards Prim's locker to find her staring back at me, already waiting.

"So, time to go home." I tell her. I'm speaking quieter than usual, but Prim can still hear me.

"Yeah, let me get my homework." She says. I hear footsteps behind me and I can see Gale coming towards me. Rory is already by his side, so I don't know what brought him here.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Gale asks me carefully.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" I reply, while walking with him, away from the kids. Apparently, it's something he doesn't want them to hear.

"What are you going to ask Prim? Because I have absolutely no idea how to start this whole thing…" he tells me, obviously uncomfortable talking about this kind of stuff. Personally, I have no idea either. I guess I never really thought it through…

"Um, actually I don't know either. I don't see a point going around this. We saw them, they saw us. So we can't say we heard rumors or something, and they can't really deny anything. Well, we should go. I don't want this to take too long, we still need to hunt."

"Yeah, you're right. See you a little later, I still need to get Vick. Bye, Catnip." And he hugs me again. I just do not understand anything anymore.

I get back to Prim, who already has her homework and is looking at me, surprised. We start walking, but she's still staring.

"What?" I snap. I should be the one staring at her like that for what she's done today.

"Why did Gale just hug you?" she asks me, very curious. Well, this explains it.

"I honestly don't know, he's been doing that for a couple days now. We're just friends, so I don't get it." I answer honestly. No point in lying.

"But I saw you today in the lunchroom, doesn't look like you're just friends…" she giggles. I forgot that both schools share the same lunchroom. Well, I'm screwed.

I could feel myself blushing, and I was absolutely lost. That thing in the lunchroom was just me being tired, and nothing else. I really need to get back to the real reason of this awkwardness that is called a conversation.

"I was just really tired and really nervous about something. He was just trying to be nice." I weakly defended myself, but I knew Prim didn't believe one word.

Prim mumbled something under her breath, but I didn't catch it. It sounded suspiciously close to something like "denying the truth".

We walked home in silence. I just hope mom wasn't home, and I was almost sure she wouldn't. I pushed our door open, and walked in. It seemed empty, unless mom was taking a nap.

I noticed a note on the counter, that said: _Out healing some really sick kids with pox. Might not be back by dinner. -Mom. _

"Well, guess I'm making dinner. But first. Prim we need to have a chat about some stuff." I turned around to see that her eyes were big like plates. I knew she didn't want to do this just as much as me, maybe even more.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she asks, her voice quivering just the slightest.

"Prim, you know what I want to talk about. Why were you and Rory kissing? And don't deny it, I know you saw me and Gale!" I said, sounding way more confident than I felt.

"Well, because… He's my boyfriend." She stated simply. Well, I didn't expect this.

"Since when?"

"Since this morning, right before that kiss. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I agreed and was so happy, I kissed him."

"Oh… Well, I didn't expect this. I have to go hunt now." I told her. My voice sounding way too formal. I needed time to think this over.

"Katniss, he isn't going to hurt me! Rory's too sweet to do that! Please don't go, I can tell you how sweet and nice he is to me!" She was pleading me, but I just needed to get away from all of this to think it over.

"If you want to eat, I need to go hunt. And I need to discuss some stuff with Gale anyways."

"Fine, go hunt with your boyfriend. I'll go see **my **boyfriend!" she giggled. I knew I was blushing, and this was not going to end well…

"Gale is not my boyfriend! He's my best friend, and that's it." I defended myself. Poorly.

"Oh, I know you like him and he likes you too! You should go for it! You'll never get him to be your boyfriend, if you just wait for him to come to you! Katniss, there's no point in waiting until you both grow old."

"Gale doesn't like me! He just sees me as a friend!" Only now I realized what had come out of my mouth, and clapped a hand over it. But by now it was too late, and I couldn't return those words. So, I just grabbed my game bag and ran out the door, but not before seeing Prim's victorious eyes following me out.

**AND SCENE!**

**So there's the chapter :D Hope you liked it, and hope you review and help me improve or just make me smile :) **

**Of course, you can always give me suggestions/requests/demands (I myself, am one of those people who don't ask, but demand :D) and help me incorporate your ideas into my work :)**

**Hope you're all doing well, and school isn't getting you down all that much! ;) **


	8. How does Prim know everything

Chapter 8

How does Prim know everything?

**Gale's POV**

I was walking to the fence, reminiscing about my and Rory's chat. It did not go as planned, not at all. And that's why I'm out of the house so early. I hoped to get Rory embarrassed, but the opposite happened. The chat itself went like this.

We were walking home, and I knew mom would ask us all about our day as usual, but I had to talk to Rory, so mom could wait.

I walked into the house, and Posy ran up to hug my legs. I picked her up and looked into her gray Seam eyes. She was so innocent, so little. Sometimes it almost felt like she was my own daughter, I loved her so much.

"Galey, let's play!" she asked me in such a serious voice, that it just made me laugh. She pouted at me, not liking being made fun of.

"A little later, Posy. Me and Rory need to have a big boy talk." I turned to Rory, who was staring at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Okay, Galey." Posy agreed. I knew she wouldn't forget. She never did, when it came to matters as important as playing with her.

Mom came out of the kitchen to greet us, but this could wait. I really needed to talk to Rory.

"Mom, could you wait a little? Me and Rory need to have a little chat about some stuff." I grabbed his collar, before he could run away. My mother seemed to be confused, but I would explain later.

"What's so important it can't wait?" she asked, still confused.

"I'll explain a little later. I need to sort this out with Rory first." I was already pulling him away to our room by his collar, while Rory tried to get away.

"Stop fidgeting! We need to talk about this **now**!" I hissed at him. I pulled him into the room and slammed the door behind us.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Rory tried to say nonchalantly, but I could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

"Oh you know very well why we're both here!" I yelled back. I sounded like a father that just caught his son doing something terrible, and it was close to that. Except we were brothers. And that's the only difference really.

Rory still stayed quiet, and I didn't have that much time until I had to go hunting, or we wouldn't have any dinner tonight.

"Why were you and Prim kissing?" I asked him quieter. I didn't want mom, Vick or Posy to hear us.

He just murmured something inaudible, so he repeated it louder.

"Because she's my girlfriend, and that's what you do, don't you?"

Well, that caught me off-guard. When did they even start dating? How did all this happen without me knowing? I just hoped that Katniss knew more than me, because I sure as hell needed to know more.

"Why so surprised? Not only you can get girls!" That is true, lots of girls liked me. They'd always whisper and giggle to their friends whenever I'd walk by. Though I can't get the girl I want most…

"Who's that? Who can't you get?" Rory asked me, clearly surprised.

"Did I just say that out loud, or are you reading my mind?" I questioned, expecting the worst, and knowing I would get the worst.

"You said it out loud. So who can't you get?" Rory asked again. I knew this tone. It was filled to the brim with determination and stubbornness. He wouldn't give up till he knew the truth, and he wasn't going to get the truth out of me!

"Um, no one. So anyways, when did Prim agree to be your girlfriend?" I tried to steer the conversation in another direction, desperately hoping he would just go along.

"No, it's not no one. Tell me who it is and we'll be even. And to answer your question, this morning right before the kiss that you ruined!" He tried to reason with me.

"I have to get to hunting now. Katniss will be waiting for me by now." I tried to turn around to get my game bag, but he grabbed my shoulder and wouldn't let me get away. Rory was only 13, but was almost as tall as me, though he looked ridiculous, since he was tall and had broad shoulders, but thin like a twig. But he was strong too. I was stronger than him, but not by much. Abruptly, he smiled slyly at me, like he figured out my deepest, darkest secret.

"It's Katniss, isn't it? You like her, but she doesn't like you… Well, I can tell you- " He was going to finish that sentence, but I wasn't about to let him.

"No! Katniss is just my friend, and there is nothing between us!" I yelled and suddenly felt very self-conscious of my actions. I tried to wriggle away from Rory's grip, but he wouldn't let me. When did he get this strong?

"I saw you today in the lunchroom." Oh. My. God. How could I forget that both schools share the same lunchroom and have lunch at the same time? Well, I'm screwed. I think Rory saw the way my eyes widened at this, and he laughed.

"That was nothing, she was just really tired and nervous about something, and I was comforting her…" I defended myself weakly.

"Yeah, right you were. Gale, it's obvious you really like her and she obviously really likes you." Rory said, trying to catch my flickering gaze.

Wait, what did he just say? She really likes me? She does not! Katniss only sees me as a friend.

"Rory, she only sees me as a friend, it's hopeless!" I replied without thinking. My eyes widened. Oh my god, what did I just say? What do I do? What do I do? Umm, diversion? (**A/N: I got that from an episode of Drake and Josh I was watching, the one where they get Bobo the orangutan, and he's bought by a guy who wants to eat Bobo xD)**

"Umm, congratulations on your new girlfriend and now I have to go hunting." I said to him with all the formality I could muster, after my deepest, darkest secret has just been discovered, grabbed my game bag and ran out of the room. I could see Rory's victorious gaze following me, but I didn't care. I had to get out of here **NOW**.

Today was just my lucky day, wasn't it? When I ran out of the room my mom caught my elbow and looked at me like she was worried. Oh yeah, she doesn't know what happened, but I wasn't in any condition to tell her.

"Gale, what happened?" she questioned, utterly confused.

"Umm, Rory can tell you, I need to go hunting." I tried to get away and she let go, but the worry did not disappear from her eyes.

And that's how my talk with Rory went. I miserably failed. And what do I tell Katniss? I can't tell her the truth, it would ruin out friendship.

Wait, didn't Rory say she likes me? Psh, that's a lie! But he's the one with the girlfriend, and Peeta said that s-

"What did Peeta say?" a voice asks out of nowhere. Katniss.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me!" I yelled back, flustered. I just hope she didn't figure out what I was talking about…

"You need to stop getting lost in your thoughts! So how did your talk go?" she retorted. Well, that is not a question I wanted to hear. I just hoped Katniss's talk went better than mine.

I lowered my head to look at the ground, remembering the talk. I think I even blushed. Oh, this is just great.

"Umm, not very well. Rory and Prim are dating, I guess. How are you feeling about it?" I muttered, knowing Katniss is very protective of Prim.

"I don't really know yet. I need some time to think it over…" she replied, absentmindedly. I could practically see her brain gears turning, dissecting this new piece of information. I wasn't that sure how I felt about it either, but I don't think it would change that many things.

Rory would be happier (I hope… he's turning into one of those lazy, grouchy teenagers. But I was one too at some point, so nothing's out of the ordinary), Prim would be around more, the amount of kissing would increase dramatically. I just hope they don't pick our room for sucking face, 'cause I live there too!

"What are you smiling about?" Katniss's voice snapped me out of these very amusing thoughts. I didn't even realize I was smiling, until Katniss mentioned it. Only now did I realize I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing, nothing. Just… some stuff." I answered vaguely. I just really didn't want to say my thoughts aloud, they weren't something you would say to **anyone**.

"Come on, tell me! It's not like anyone can hear us. And by the way, best friends are there for a reason. They're the ones you can tell your thoughts to." She would try to get it out of me every way she knew, and I could do nothing about it. I just chuckled, and let her stay annoyed.

"Fine, be that way." Katniss stomped off forward, definitely scaring off any game that could be around. Lucky we were done hunting, and were heading home. I caught her arm and whirled her around, to see the eternal scowl already placed on her face.

I just cracked up at her childishness, I couldn't help it! I fell to my knees, in a full out laughing fit by now. I knew this would infuriate her, but I couldn't help myself. This was just too funny, and I haven't had any opportunities to laugh since my talk with Peeta. That thought just sent me into another fit of laughter.

At this point, I was on the ground, crying, and rolling around in the dirt, while Katniss just opened her mouth, closed it again like a fish out of water, and kicked my shin. I knew this infuriated her very, very much, but I also knew, all these events were just too funny for me to handle.

When I was done, I sat up, still smiling, I noticed the absence of a certain girl. I got up to look for her, and found her just about 10 meters away from where I had been. She was hugging her knees to her chest, scowling into the distance while sitting on our rock. It had been our meeting place for years now.

I sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, like I sometimes do. It was getting cold, and her lips were slightly blue. I knew how to warm them up… But I don't think she would ever let me do that. I doubt if I would ever be allowed to kiss her.

She pulled me out of my thoughts about how I could warm her lips up, by asking: "So what's so funny?"

I could see she was **really **pissed off at me, and I'm not sure what I could do to pull her out of this mood of hers. I could just tell her what I was actually thinking about… I'm almost sure it would make her laugh.

"I was thinking about how life would be different now that Prim and Rory decided to play girlfriend and boyfriend. All I came up with, was that Rory and Prim would both be happier. Or at least I hope they will be." I could see how she flinched, when I mentioned "girlfriend" and "boyfriend" together with "Prim" and "Rory", but I just continued talking. "And how the amount of kissing would increase. I just hope they don't choose our room as the place for that, since I still want to live there too."

Now it was Katniss's turn to crack up. Her whole body was shaking under my arm, and when she stopped, a smile still graced her perfect face.

"Now I understand why you were smiling like that…" she whispered to me. It just didn't feel right to speak loud, since it was getting darker. We didn't want to disturb the peace. Katniss leaned into me more, while I tightened my grip around her slender shoulders too.

**Katniss's POV **

Suddenly, I had the urge to tell Gale I love him. The moment just felt perfect. At the same time both of us turned our heads to look at each other. His gray eyes were soft, and almost looked sleepy, but still gentle.

"I love you." Both of us simultaneously stated to the other. A couple seconds later, both of us realized what just happened, and our eyes widened. I was just frozen.

What just happened? Did he just tell me that he loves me? Did I just tell him I love him? Yes to both. I was overjoyed! So happy, I grabbed his face, and pressed his lips to mine forcefully.

My happiness could only be expressed this way. And I was really cold anyways. At least my lips would be warm. Gale answered my kiss with equal enthusiasm, and we just continued this until we were both out of breath.

And then we realized how late it was. The moon was up, and it was a full one tonight. Both of us grabbed our game bags, hid our weapons and ran home. Gale walked me all the way to my door, and when we reached it, I turned around to look at him.

With out any spare words, Gale just came up to me and kissed me again. I already had butterflies in my stomach before, and they seemed bad, but now they just exploded out of my stomach. My arms wrapped around Gale's neck, while his arms snaked around my waist and held me there, helping me stay at his height.

I was the first to pull away, when I noticed a flicker of light land on us. I turned around to look at my house, and noticed that curtain of our bedroom was shifting just the slightest, and before it stopped, I saw a blonde strand of hair brush by it. Prim was watching us!

"Gale, Prim's spying on us." I whispered in his ear.

"Who cares, you love me! That's all that matters." He murmured in my ear, hugging me to his chest.

"Gale, I have to go, it's really late. And you have to go too, your family will be worried." I told him.

"Fine, I'll go. I love you." He kissed me softly, and left without a sound.

"I love you too." I whispered in his direction. I knew he heard. I opened our door, and stepped inside. Prim and Mother instantly ran up to me, obviously worried about where I was.

"Don't worry about me, I'm absolutely fine!" I told them, not letting either mutter even a syllable in my direction.

"Then where were you?" my Mother asked, still worried.

"Hunting with Gale." I said simply. It was true. For some time at least.

"Why'd you come back so late?" Prim asked this time. I could see a mischievous little twinkle in her eyes, that said "I know your secret". And oh yes, she knew very well now.

"No reason. I guess I just went in kind of late, so I came out late too." I explained, without meeting any eyes, just the floor.

"We should make dinner, although it's late, we still need to eat." My mother said, changing the topic to one I liked way more.

"I'll help!" I said, maybe just a tad too fast. I just didn't want to have to face Prim.

Dinner went smoothly. Luckily, Prim knew better than to interrogate me in front of our mother. Although, mother left to bed immediately after dinner, since she was tired. Which left me alone with Prim. Well, I'm screwed.

"So, anything new you'd like to share with me, dear sister? Perhaps why you were sucking face with your best friend right outside our window?" She asked, quietly, just in case our Mother still wasn't asleep. Her face remaining sweet, the whole time. I knew I was trapped now, I couldn't back out. There was too much evidence.

"Gale loves me, and I love him. That gives us reason to do stuff like that." Before I finished my sentence, Prim ran to me, and enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. I almost fell over from the impact and surprise. She was surprisingly strong for a 13 year old girl!

"I'm so happy for you! Finally, you both admitted it!" I could hear the smile in her voice, while she whispered in my ear. Wait, what? I pulled away to look at her. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, and she didn't seem like she would stop anytime soon.

"Oh, don't seem so surprised! I knew all along. It was so obvious! I'm surprised it took you both so long." She stated simply. How did she know?

Prim just laughed and brushed it off. I was still surprised how she knew when I was laying in bed. It was surprising how much she seemed to notice. I mean, really. She's only a little girl.

Oh well, that could wait till morning. Now I'm too tired to think. I have to get to sleep.

**A/N: so, how's that? Enough adorable fluff for ya? :D There'll be more to come in the next chapters, so don't worry! xD **


	9. Rory is victorious

**Author's note: I'm extremely sorry my updates have been hectic lately, it's just with 9****th**** grade math (I'm an 8****th**** grader) and lots of other stuff it's kinda hard :/**

**Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter, I can see you all enjoyed my first try at fluff ;) Tell me anything you can for me to improve on that, cuz of course I wanna write more and more fluff! Because you can never have enough fluff ;D**

**As usual, thanks to my loyal readers, subscribers, author-alerters, and especially my reviewers: DeadlyDarkAngel, zoei11, Ellenka, , fireprincess17, 333TEAMGALE333, wisdomgoddess26, KiwiMerino, DreamReaderGirl, saviexdinosaur, prim001, granger96 and teamGale143. And: TacoBelle! :D **

**Now read!**

Chapter 9

Rory is victorious.

**Gale's POV**

Today was the happiest day of my life. I don't think any other day could ever be better than this one. I told Katniss I love her, and she loves me back! I was slightly scared I could get my cheek muscles sprained or something, I was smiling so much. Even as I trudged home through the dark. I was swinging my arms to and fro, like Posy would do if I was going somewhere with her.

I slammed our door open, kicked off my boots, and looked up only to be met by a smug Rory. My smile immediately faded, remembering my last encounter with my dear brother. Oh, this is not gonna be good.

"So, Gale. Why so happy all of a sudden?" Rory nonchalantly questioned, as if actually caring about the answer.

I could just answer straight-forward… Or surprise him next time I kiss Katniss in front of him. Second option is better. I could just imagine the shock on his face. Oh, I will memorize that look of utter shock, so much like Peeta's… Precious memories, oh how I love them!

I just snickered in response, and called to my mom that I'm back. She took my game bag and started preparing dinner.

"Gale, what took you so long?" She just had to ask that. She just had to ask **now**.

"Umm, Katniss and I just got distracted…" I replied vaguely, desperately hoping she wouldn't ask me to elaborate.

"Rory told me about your talk from earlier." She quickly changed the topic, although slightly confused and curious as to what made me act so weird. Thank god I don't need to tell her the whole story! It's awkward enough having to discuss it with Rory.

"So, what do you think about Rory and Prim dating?" I ask, relieved that mom isn't touching the sensitive topic of Katniss, me and complications. Well, not anymore, but they don't know.

"As long as they're both happy, we should be happy for them." Oh, mothers. Always trying to think positively of their kids. Luckily, there are walls and doors…. And locks. Well, at least my mom is being optimistic. I know some mothers wouldn't approve of their daughters dating someone like Rory, he is known as a troublemaker.

Dinner passed by uneventfully. Each one talked about our day and some random topics. Both Rory and myself stayed quiet about most of our day, since today was quite an exciting day for the two of us.

And then it was time to go to bed. I was about to get into bed, already dressed, or rather undressed since I only sleep in some old pants that barely qualify as pants, and pretty much ready to fall into bed and sleep away the night. When Rory just had to stop me.

"Okay, could you please explain why you're on cloud nine all dinner?" He asked anxiously, his patience cracking. Now I was the victorious one. He was in the palm of my hand, and I could do anything I wanted.

"My dear brother, I shall give you three guesses, until you will plummet to your death and never find out the answer. Proceed." I mocked him in a fancy voice, grinning evilly.

"You confessed your love to Katniss and got a positive answer." He could barely get it out before breaking out in a fit of giggles. My evil grin faded away and blush took its place. He knew all along! Rory has learned from me. Evil little bastard.

I still had to answer him, and I couldn't exactly lie, now that I have made an absolute fool of myself.

"Yes." I muttered as quietly as I could and looked down, not being able to control a soft smile when I remembered the whole scene.

"Must've been quite a good distraction that it took you so long to get home, **Galey**." Rory guffawed, slapping me on the shoulder. To my utter shame, I just blushed more. That only entertained Rory further.

I just got into bed and pulled the sheets over me, hoping to somehow cover my flaming face. I flipped over onto my side, facing the wall and away from Rory's amused and victorious face. Right before drifting off, Rory placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Congrats, Gale." But I can never be sure, since I fell into deep slumber, filled with dreams I shall never tell anyone.

**Author's note: Short chapter, I know. It's just a quick filler, to let you know Gale's experience ;) Hope it was funny. As usual, tell me if you have any requests/suggestions/demands. And hopefully review :) **

**Btw, don't forget to tell me how I can improve on writing fluff, because I am quite hopeless at it… :/ And, next chapter will be kinda fluffy ;D So get ready! xD **


	10. Vick's turn

**Author's note: Yay, quick update! :D You're all lucky this week, last weekend I had lots of free time and lots of inspiration. **

**As usual, thanks to my beta - the wonderfully awesome TacoBelle :D**

**My loyal readers, and most of all, my reviewers: DreamReaderGirl, DeadlyDarkAngel, fireprincess17, Ellenka, zoei11, , 333TEAMGALE333, KiwiMerino, wisdomgoddess26, prim001, saviexdinosaur, granger96, teamGale143 and you dont need to know. **

**Btw, you don't need to have an account to review, so don't be shy! ;)**

**NOW READ! **

Chapter 10

Vick's turn

**Katniss's POV**

A soft knock awoke me. I quickly sat up to check if it woke Prim or my mother. Luckily, both were still sound asleep. I got up, and changed into some normal clothes in record timing, slipped on my boots and ran to the door. And there stood Gale, as handsome as ever, with his hair looking artistically messed up and his gray eyes twinkling in the early morning sun. I beamed at him and slipped out of the house, silently shutting the door behind me and leaning onto it.

Gale just grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his, kissing me softly. A warm feeling filled me, and I just felt like I belonged here, kissing Gale.

"Hey, Catnip." He greeted me, after pulling away, smiling.

"Hey, Gale."

We intertwine our fingers and then I remember it's a school day.

"We have school today." I groan, my face falling. "Wait, shouldn't you be at home getting ready and stuff?"

"Yeah, but I woke up earlier and couldn't sleep, so I just decided to get ready early and go see you." He explained, smiling. "Do your mother and Prim know about us?"

"No… Well, Prim knows, but not my mom."

"Why did you only tell Prim?" He seems confused for a second, crinkling his eyebrows, but then remembers yesterday evening. "Oh yeah, she saw us… I also had to tell Rory, but otherwise, no one knows yet."

"Well, better let them know soon." I laugh.

We walked into the house, Gale dropped his school bag onto the floor with a thump. Prim and mother lazily left the bedroom, still in a sleepy haze. Though, that changed immediately when they saw Gale standing next to me, and then our hands.

A look of surprise distorted my mother's features, while Prim's face was filled with happiness.

"I knew it!" Prim screamed, all traces of sleep disappearing.

"Well, I did expect it, but I didn't expect it would take this long." My mother chuckled at us. Apparently, we were more obvious than I thought… Now I'm curious, how long did they know?

Gale didn't seem as shaken as me, because he just snickered and kissed my cheek. I smiled, my cheek burning.

"We should have breakfast. Gale, have you eaten yet?" My mom asked, going back to her motherly role. Gale shook his head, looking like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, since he knew our house was just as tough about extra mouths as his. Both of our families were poor, but still holding on, since Gale and I hunted.

Prim and mom trudged into the kitchen, leaving Gale and I alone in the living room. I turned to him, and said softly, "It's okay. You help me get that food, so you should enjoy it too."

"No, I shouldn't be depriving you and your family of the food that you work so hard to get. I should've eaten at home, so you don't need to feed an extra mouth and work yourself even harder." Gale muttered guiltily. I could hear the clatter of pots and pans, the splashing of water and various other sounds I associate with food and kitchens. Prim and mom were working hard to make us a decent breakfast at such an early hour. I sighed. Gale could be so stubborn at times. But if I think about it, I would be acting just like him, if I were in his shoes. I don't think I could eat Gale's food with a clean conscience, knowing I still have tons of game at home I could eat without being worried.

I stood up onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips to Gale's for just a second then pulled away to look into his gray eyes, sitting under his crinkled dark eyebrows.

"Either you stay guilty and I don't kiss you for the rest of the day, or you stay happy and eat." Drastic actions call for drastic measures. And I knew this would work on him, but if it didn't, I'm not sure if I could keep myself from kissing him all day.

"Fine, you win. I don't think I could stay away from your lips for a whole day." Gale just laughed and kissed me sweetly. I grabbed his hand and led him to our dinner table. One problem. We only have three chairs. When my dad was still alive, we had four, but when he died, I couldn't stand looking at his empty seat, so I broke the chair and used it as firewood. The chair burned in the fireplace, just like my father burned into ashes in those cursed mines.

I bit my lip and looked over to my mother and Prim already seated, who also saw the problem. Only Gale didn't seem lost. He simply sat down on my chair, and slapped his knees, gesturing for me to sit on his lap. I laughed, but complied.

Prim and mom just looked at me funny and continued eating, though Prim sometimes sent me meaningful looks across the table. Eventually, Prim and mom left to get dressed and ready for the day, while Gale and I stayed in the kitchen. The dishes were done, I was dressed and ready, my homework was done. I leaned onto Gale's chest, while he wrapped his arms around me. My fingers fiddled with a button on my shirt, while Gale's were slowly moving up and down my arms.

"How do you think Peeta and Delly are?" I asked randomly, suddenly remembering the duo. I should be more worried about them, they are our friends. But it's just with all the events lately (mainly Gale and I kissing and confessing our love for the other), I barely had time to think about anything else.

"I think they should be fine by now, but I haven't talked to them yet. Truth be told, I'm a little worried about them… What if they did get a concussion?" Worried flooded his tone. I knew he cared about Peeta and Delly just as much as I did, they were like a brother and sister to me. I could talk to them about anything.

"Maybe we could go visit them after school?" I asked. "I don't think we could make it before, since we only have like 15 minutes left, and unless we want to be late and get detention, we won't make it."

"Yeah, we should go. And we should also tell them about us." I could hear the smile in his voice. I bent my head back and kissed his cheek, smiling.

I heard someone clear their throat. I moved my head and saw Prim looking at us deviously, with an eyebrow raised.

"Time to go to school." She said in a flat tone, that just had a slight hint of amusement. I glared at her and got off Gale's lap. Luckily for us, he didn't notice this little exchange, or whatever you could call it. I grabbed my bag off the floor and threw it onto my back, just for it to be snatched off. I whirled around to see Gale holding it, together with his bag.

"Gale, give me back my bag." I demanded, just a little surprised.

"No, you shouldn't have to carry heavy things. I can carry it." Oh, so now I was just a weak, helpless little girl?

I just raised my eyebrow and shook my head a little, but let him think I'm weak. He snickered in response, and put an arm around my shoulders. I gratefully accepted the arm, and walked out of the house, and had to stop a little for Gale to walk through, since if he wouldn't bend down, the door-frame would hit his head. He was just so tall, while I was really short, so we must look quite ridiculous.

When we came to Gale's house, the door was already open and Prim and Rory were having their little reunion scene in the door-frame. Rory kissed her cheek and hugged her, while Prim just reddened slightly and returned the hug. I have to say, they do look quite adorable. I swiveled my head sideways to look at Gale, who seemed like he was thinking about something nice. A soft smile graced his features and he just looked so peaceful… He only ever looks like that in the woods, and I now realize how lucky I am to see him smile.

I leaned up a little higher and kissed him lightly, just to get his attention. Gale beamed at me, and then turned away to collect the kids and get to school. He froze in place, with a terror-stricken expression on his face. I turned around to see what startled him this much, and instantly understood. Hazelle was standing in the doorway, looking over at us with a soft smile on her face. I froze in place like Gale and could only manage to stare at her. I could see that Rory, Prim and Vick were all gawking at us, but they could wait.

That moment, Hazelle surprised all of us. She laughed quietly and said, "Why so scared? I'm not going to try and keep you apart. It wouldn't work anyways, you're both just too stubborn. I was expecting this, you know."

Gale and I let out a breath of relief we didn't know we were holding and collected the kids to head off to school. Gale stayed at my side, with his arm around my shoulders. Rory did the same to Prim, but then turned to look at Vick.

"Your turn to find a girlfriend." Rory said, causing Vick to blush and the rest of us to burst out laughing.

We continued with some playful banter all the way to school, laughing and teasing. It just seemed like it was going to be a good day. The start was great, we announced to both ours families about Gale and I, and surprisingly, they accepted. I was really impatient to see Delly and Peeta, the thought of the two of them kept eating away at me. I felt guilty for ever forgetting about them, and not going to visit. They deserved better than that.

Lessons came and went, me not noticing or remembering a speck of information. I spent lunch next to Prim and Rory, since Gale's lunch was later. That was getting annoying. I wanted to spend at least part of my boring school day with him! But it only happens on Mondays and Thursdays. Idiotic schedules.

I felt a little awkward and out of place next to Prim and Rory, since they were being all couple-y and stuff… When your boyfriend isn't around, it gets weird.

When class ended, Gale surprised me by meeting me at the door and kissing me. Pleasant surprise, I must say. I got some glares and weird looks, but I didn't care. Gale loved me, and I loved him. All the rich town girls can glare all they want, it's not going to change a thing.

I gathered all my books, papers and notebooks, while Gale already had his, so we set off to the lower classes school to get the kids. It felt slightly weird to call them the kids, since it sounds like we're talking about our kids… I never wanted kids. So many bad things could happen to them…

After leaving the kids and our school bags at home, Gale and I set off to see Delly and Peeta. I just hope they're okay.

**Author's note: I hope you liked it! As usual, leave me suggestions/requests/demands you may have :) By the way, tell me how I'm doing with fluff, cuz I don't think it' that great. Tell me how I could improve! **

**Till next chapter, I salute you! **


	11. Well played

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY! ;( You do not know how sorry I am. I haven't updated in almost a whole month! I guess real life (aka homework and projects) caught up with me…. (P.S. there is one upside to that, although it's a long story. If you would like to hear it, PM me. Heehee :D) **

**As usual, thanks to my reviewers: , KiwiMerino (P.S. WEIRD PEOPLE: YOUR NEW DICTATORS ;D), Cybu, TacoBelle, 333TEAMGALE333, awsome, There was always the nile, wisdomgoddess26, fireprincess17, DeadlyDarkAngel, Ellenka, saviexdinosaur, you dont need to know, DreamReaderGirl, prim001, granger96, teamGale143 **

**And my wonderful beta, who puts up with me ;) : TacoBelle **

**NOW READ! **

Chapter 11

Well played

**Delly's POV**

I was in my room, humming while cleaning, when the hollow knock echoed across the empty house. I dropped the old papers that were in an old forgotten drawer, startled. When I cleaned them up and stacked them on my desk, I ran over to the door and pulled it open.

There were standing Katniss and Gale, smiling. As my eyes trailed over both of them top to toe, I noticed a peculiar, but joyous little detail. They were holding hands… Well, Katniss is a lucky girl. I beamed at the two of them and launched myself at them, for a group hug. The couple stumbled a little, returned it.

When I pulled away, I said, "Congratulations! Finally you admit it." A huge smile spread across my face. I knew how happy they must feel, and I was happy for them. Although I couldn't help, but feel just a little bit jealous…

"Everyone keeps saying that! How obvious were we, exactly?" Gale sounded frustrated, but you could just hear the edge of mocking in his tone. And the smile didn't exactly contradict his intentions.

"A bear walking in the middle of the square would be less obvious!" I retorted, just as mockingly.

"Are you feeling better, Delly?" Katniss asked worried. Only now did I notice she hasn't said a word yet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Or at least much better than before. Can you please explain what happened again? And how's Peeta? Is he okay?" I just had too many questions, I was still confused about some aspects of this story.

"Okay, okay. Just sit down and we'll tell you all about how your secret love is handling everything." Katniss laughed, while I blushed. I tried to hide it, but I knew they saw me. Nothing escapes their eyes.

Katniss retold all the events of past couple days, that I sadly missed. Oh, how I wish I could be there to see it all. Although, they skipped one little detail… How they became a couple, or rather confessed something they should've said years ago.

I smirked, with what must be a devious look in my eyes, since Katniss immediately shrunk a little, Gale wrapping his arm around her shoulders. I felt a pang of jealousy rang through my heart, yearning for the same with Peeta.

"Katniss, you skipped one part." I foreshadowed, smirking. "I think you know what it is, right? Or do I need to jog your memory?"

"No, I remember." She hurried to reassure me. "I just saved that part for last."

Liar. She was never a good actress. Oh well, not my fault. I motioned for her to speak, grinning at the fear in her eyes.

"Don't you want to go see Peeta first?" Katniss slurred, obviously having just come up with this brilliant idea. Her playing on my weaknesses to get away from this. Clever girl.

"Well played, my dear friend. Let's go. But I'll get it out of you soon enough." I promised, evilly grinning.

And so we set off on a journey to go see my love.

**Author's note: Well, hope you liked that :) Next chapter will hopefully be longer and have a little more fluff or have some embarrassing girl talk ;) Btw, tell me which one you'd like. At the moment, I think I'll do some long chapters and tons of short, quick ones. Still not sure. Tell me what you think about that. And now….**

**REVIEW! (I'll give you a virtual hug)**


	12. Patience is a virtue

**Author's note: I'm sorry I'm updating so rarely, it's just that I don't have much time :/ But now I have a week of holidays, so I'll write a bunch of chapters :) **

**As usual, thanks to all my reviewers: TacoBelle, teamGale143, There was always the nile, Ellenka, granger96, Me Wants Some Skittlez, saviexdinosaur, KiwiMerino (P.S. NORMAL PEOPLE: WE COME IN PEACE. AH, WHO ARE WE KIDDING? WE SHALL TAKE OVER YOUR PLANET! xD), prim001, DeadlyDarkAngel, , fireprincess17, 333TEAMGALE333, wisdomgoddess26, Cybu, you dont need to know.**

**And my lovely beta-reader: TacoBelle. **

**Now, start reading, my dears :) **

Chapter 12

Patience is a virtue

**Delly's POV**

I was getting more and more impatient as we neared the Mellarks' bakery. My heart was pounding, the merry-go-round of thoughts getting increasingly faster, my toes tingling with every excruciatingly slow step, and my stomach churning. I could see that Gale and Katniss could sense my impatience and purposefully slowed down their step every passing second. Eventually, I couldn't take it any more and cracked.

"Okay, if you won't speed up, I'll just leave you behind." I snapped back at them.

"Oh, Delly, Delly, Delly… Do you not remember what I've taught you? Patience is a virtue." Gale smirked in my direction, speaking in a very fake, very smart voice.

He just had to remember that day now. The day that will forever resurface in my mind, whenever someone dares utter the words "patience is a virtue". A story comes with that, and you shall hear it in just a second.

***Flashback***

It had been a very hot and dry day, typical summer here in District 12. Freeze-your-ass-off winter and sweat-every-cubic-centimeter-of-fat-off summer. Oh, how I love you, District 12. Anyways, that day Gale, Katniss and I had been sitting around in my family's shoe store, when I got a massive order. I was the delivery girl, and I was one who carried around the fixed or newly-made shoes to the customers. I knew the order would take at least 2 hours to carry out, and I had really looked forward to being with my friends, so I decided to take a shortcut. I didn't take the paper with all the information on it, and just haphazardly dropped out the shoes to random people I remembered.

Long story short, I delivered all the shoes to all the wrong places and people. I fixed everything, obviously, but when I met with Gale and Katniss at the end of the day, Gale told me these very words:

"Dear Delly, remember, that patience is a virtue."

***End flashback***

And so, those words are forever ingrained in my memory. Involuntarily, I smiled widely at the memory. When I had caught myself, it was too late. The smile was seen, acknowledged and returned by the happy couple.

A giggle burst out of my mouth, which surprised even me. I broke out into full-out laughter in the next 3 seconds, infected Gale, who passed it onto Katniss. In the next minute, all of us were rolling in the dirt, hysterically howling from laughter, clutching our stomachs, not being able to breathe.

When we had calmed down, I noticed all the people on the square and anywhere near were all staring at us, as if all our clothes just disappeared and we had the courage to show up in town naked. Luckily, that was not the case. We just got up, brushed the dust off ourselves and walked into the Mellarks' bakery like absolutely normal people.

The usual smell of flour and fresh bread hit me, reassuring me and filling me with even more worry than before (if possible). Damion seemed to be missing from the usual scene, but Alec was present and busy.

"Hey Alec, could we see Peeta?" Gale called out, slapping Alec's shoulder, smiling.

"Sure, he's in the living room, though he's asleep… I'll go wake him." Alec replied. Did his voice get deeper, or am I just imagining things?..

"Sure. By the way, where's Damion? He's usually here…" Gale's sentence trailed off, as if wanting to add something else.

"Oh, he and Dad left a couple hours ago. They should be back soon."

Alec let us into the living room, where Peeta was peacefully sleeping on the couch. His older brother, just came up and slapped him across the cheek. The sound shocked Katniss, Gale and myself. We all gasped, although Alec remained fine.

Peeta sat up, just as shocked as us.

"Did you just slap me?"

"Wakey wakey." Alec just smirked and stepped back into the bakery.

"Anyways, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Peeta seemed pleasantly surprised. The way his sky blue eyes sparkled… I could just grab his face and kiss him right now. Like the world is ending, quoting Katniss.

"Checking on you, since all of us have been really worried." I said, like it's the most obvious thing in the world (to me, it is).

"Oh well, thanks for the concern. I'm fine, but you've also been hit in the head with a block of wood, so I'd like to know how you're feeling too." Peeta replied, looking only at me. I almost forgot Gale and Katniss were in the room.

"Well, I'm feeling great. Nice to know you're fine too." I smiled back, all the nervousness I felt fading away.

"Well, we're just going to go and talk to Alec. There's a school project I need to ask about." Gale said, just a little loudly, smiling deviously and pulling Katniss away with him. Great. Won't need to kick them out later.

**Author's note: Hope you liked it ;) I kept all the fluff for the next chapter. MUAHAHAHAHA. You'll just have to wait ;D Tell me any requests/suggestions/demands if you have any, and of course…**

**REVIEW! :D **


	13. Catching up

**Author's note: I'm sorry my updates have been hectic lately. But I had a holiday last week, and got the chance to come up with some ideas and write some too! ;)**

**As usual, thanks to all my reviewers: TacoBelle, Gale143, There was always the nile, Ellenka, granger96, saviexdinosaur, Me Wants Some Skittlez, KiwiMerino, 333TEAMGALE333, wisdomgoddess26, prim001, fireprincess17, DeadlyDarkAngel, you dont need to know, , Cybu, emilyroorose, OverHyperSuperAwesomeChick. **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I couldn't wish for better reviewers, since I haven't gotten any mean reviews :) **

Chapter 13

Catching up

**Peeta's POV**

I can not believe my luck today. Damion and Dad are getting the ring for Alyssa, Gale and Katniss are in the kitchen together with Alec, Mom is upstairs wallowing in self-pity, and Delly is with me, in the living room.

That's it. I can't wait any longer! I'm confessing to her **now**. I spring up from the couch, where I had been sitting, which causes me to wobble just the slightest bit. Luckily, Delly catches my arm, causing little electric currents to run through my arm. I steady myself and cross over to her, to wrap my arms around her delicate frame, resting my hands at the small of her back. Delly in return throws her skinny arms around my neck.

"I missed you." I whisper in her ear, smiling just a bit.

"You haven't seen me for 2 days. I don't think that's all that long." She laughs softly. My favorite sound in the world…

"I still missed you." I repeat, determined to finish what I started this time.

Before I get the chance to do or say anything else, Delly pulls away just far enough to be able to face me. I smile widely at her, while she mirrors it. Being this close to her, gives me the chance to really look at her now… I can see the barely-there freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, the teeny tiny green specks in her otherwise clear blue eyes, the rosy blush fanning across her cheeks… I think I love her just a little more than a minute ago. Is that even possible? Apparently it is.

Before my brain processes the thought, I lean in and lightly press my lips against hers. To my utter delight and surprise, she's kissing me back! A few seconds later, I pull back to look at her face and figure out what she thinks of this. Peeta, prepare yourself for anything.

But I was not prepared for how things actually played out. This has happened so many times in my fantasies and dreams, in so many different places and times, but the real thing could never even come close to them.

"I love you." She whispers those simple three words.

"I love you too!" I breathe out, before grabbing her face in my hands and forcefully kissing her. Our kisses soon turn hungrier, till I'm having trouble breathing and need to pull away for air.

Both of our breaths are ragged, but we are ecstatic, smiling hugely. Delly's hands are now on my shoulders, while mine have moved to circle her waist. I can hear some clatter at the front of the bakery, but that doesn't really matter now. It can wait.

When Delly and I have regained our breath, we pick it up from where we left off. We're hungrily kissing when I hear the door to the living room creak open. I pull away immediately to look at who snuck in.

Alec. And I can see Gale and Katniss peeking in. Well, I guess they do deserve to hear the news. My brother is smiling at us deviously, his eyes flickering from me to Delly, from Delly to me, and back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I saw Dad and Damion coming up the road. I'm not sure you would've wanted him to walk in to see the two of you sucking faces." Alec told me mischievously.

"First of all, you're right and thank you. Second of all, we were not sucking faces." Delly retorted before I could get my thoughts sorted. I silently thank her inside my head.

She lets go of me and walks over to the front of the bakery, dragging me along by my hand, which she was holding. I'm just trailing along, smiling like an idiot.

When Gale and Katniss see us, they're almost exploding with giggles.

"So, guess you had fun?" Gale asks, barely suppressing the laughter. Katniss obviously can't take it and explodes with it, infecting Gale, until both of them are kneeling, supporting each other from falling.

Delly just chuckles, and shakes her head, watching them like adorable children doing something cute, but obviously stupid. When the new couple has recovered, they're still smiling widely.

"Anyways, anything you want to tell us?" Gale asks deviously, after he has calmed down from the laughing fit.

"No, but I think you might want to see something." I say in the same tone.

I turn Delly my way just the slightest, lean down and press my lips against hers. I pull away soon, and look at Gale and Katniss. Before I see what they're going to do, they have run up and have the two of us in a bone-crushing hug.

"Congrats, man." Gale slaps me on the shoulder, while I see Katniss whisper something in Delly's ear.

"I could say the same to you." I reply, slapping Gale's shoulder.

"Anyways, what have I missed? Well, except you and Katniss finally doing something you should've done **years** ago." I clue in not-so-subtly to how long we had to wait.

"Well, I waited just as long for you and Delly to come around, so it's fair for me to take long. And you have missed a lot of… interesting events. Maybe we should go back in the living room, so I can tell you the whole story." Gale explains.

"Katniss, maybe you and Delly should come to the living room with us. I'm gonna be telling Peeta what he missed." He smirks at Katniss, and I can see some private joke passing between them. Should I be suspicious?...

All of us waltz into the living room, and each guy leads his girl to one of the couches, since there are two of them, and they're facing each other, which is often quite convenient. I put my arm around Delly's shoulders, she places her head on my shoulder and curls up with her legs on the couch. Gale sat down at one end of the couch, with Katniss's head in his lap and her across the couch, since she said she's really tired.

After Gale has finished the last couple days' events, except what has brought Gale and Katniss together, Gale has sneakily undone Katniss's braid, while she spent her time napping on the couch. She will be furious when she wakes up…

Although, I've never seen her with her hair loose… Might be interesting to finally fulfill that dream. But first, I need to annoy Gale just a bit more.

"Gale you missed something. How did it happen, that you and Katniss are together?" I ask as innocently as I can.

"Now that, is a story for a different day. And it's way too mushy to tell you without completely embarrassing myself, so I'll be happy to put it off." Gale stated shamelessly, not a bit thrown on the exterior.

I just smile and nod once. I, on the other hand, will be looking forward to that day. Just then I hear the front door slam open and footsteps rush in. Shoes fall down on the floor, off of someone's feet and a coat is thrown onto the coat hanger. Damion runs into the room, smiling widely, almost as if he was about to start laughing.

"Peet, I have **such** good news!" he exclaims brightly, before noticing I have company. His face falls, but then a sly smile creeps over it again.

"Well, I have news too." I answer, smiling. To illustrate what I mean, I kiss Delly and turn back to Damion. He nods, approvingly.

"And what is our dear Catnip doing here, sleeping on Gale?" he asks, his eyes now pointed at the man in question.

"My girlfriend was tired, so I let her sleep." Gale clarifies simply, shaking Katniss's arm just the slightest.

Obviously, Katniss is quite a heavy sleeper. After a lot of shaking, Gale just decides to kiss her to wake her up, since nothing else is working. The kiss idea worked well, because Katniss sits up immediately and smiles at Gale. She kisses him again, and only then notices Damion in the corner of the room, smiling at her like he hadn't a care in the world, one eyebrow cocked.

"Well, **Catnip**, didn't you tell me Gale wasn't your boyfriend about 2 days ago?" Damion asks, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Well, **Damion**, he wasn't my boyfriend 2 days ago." Katniss retorts, mimicking Damion's tone.

"Well, I can see that. What happened during those 2 days, that changed half the world around?"

"Well, that is a long story I'll tell you another day." Katniss replies, with a voice that means everything's done. "And Gale?"

"Yeah?" Gale asks absentmindedly.

"What happened to my hair?"

"Oh, I undid it. It looks prettier like this. Why don't you try leaving it down for the rest of the day?" Gale pleads Katniss, since he knows how unlikely this is. I actually agree with him… Her hair looks nicer that way.

"Fine, I'll leave it this way. But only for today. And we should be heading home, we still have some things to take care of." She reminds him.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school then. Good luck with whatever you still have to do." Delly tells the couple. I just settle for a little smile and wave.

"Though, I need to go too. Sorry Peeta, I guess I'll see you tomorrow too." Delly apologizes.

"It's ok, it's been a long day. See you." I kiss her goodbye, and give her one last hug.

When the front door closes, Damion immediately jumps to me.

"I got the ring for Alyssa!" he exclaims, not hesitating a second to let me figure out what's happening.

"That's great. Let me see it!" I ask him, excited for my brother.

Damion reaches into his pants pocket, to produce a small, black, velvet box, which he cracks open to show me the ring. It's a slim, silver band with a tiny, clear stone incrusted in the middle.

"It's beautiful, and I know Alyssa will love it." I tell Damion my honest opinion.

"I hope so… By the way, I need a favor." Damion mentions carefully.

"What is it?" I ask suspiciously.

"I need you to somehow talk to Alyssa, and somehow get her to tell you if she would want to marry me. Just talk about something, and slip it into the conversation. Could you please, please, please do that for me? I won't make fun of you for a whole week!" Damion pleads me, looking quite desperate. A whole week? That's never happened before.

I agree and part ways with him, headed up to my room. Well, today seems like quite a good day for me.

**Author's note: Well, hope you liked the chapter and I hoped it cleared up everything ;)**

**Of course, review and leave me some ideas :) **


	14. Genius idea or suicide mission?

**Author's note: You're lucky this week, I've had some inspiration and I got some writing and tons of planning done :D**

**As usual, thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, TacoBelle, who sprained her ankle recently, so wish her well! ;)**

**And my reviewers: There was always the nile, Ellenka, fireprincess17, DeadlyDarkAngel, emilyroorose, 333TEAMGALE333, OverlyHyperSuperAwesomeChick, wisdomgoddess26, , KiwiMerino, TacoBelle, Cybu, awsome, saviexdinosaur, you dont need to know, Me Wants Some Skittlez, prim001, granger96, teamGale143.**

**Hope ya like it! ;) **

Chapter 14

Genius idea or suicide mission?

**Rory's POV**

I awoke to the sound of someone with a deep voice chuckling, a very high giggle mingling with it. And then cold washing all over me. I shot up in bed and opened my eyes wide in shock. I was shivering and furious. Because at the end of the bed, stood Gale in his tattered pajama pants and little Posy in her pink nightdress.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" I glare at the two of them. They just continue laughing at me and smiling like they just moved to Victor's Village.

"You wouldn't wake up. It's kind of late, so we decided to wake you." Gale explained innocently, but I saw this little glint in his eyes… He has a purpose for this, I know it. And I will find out what that purpose is.

"Oh, so I can't sleep in?"

"Nope, cause I have to ask you about something really important. But first, get dressed. We're gonna be leaving soon. We need to get to some places." Gale told me, still not revealing his true motivation.

After I was all prepped up, Gale finally came up to me and explained what his motivation was. He and Katniss were "talking" yesterday (translation: making out), and they had the idea of a quadruple date. Yes, you heard me right. A QUADRUPLE DATE. Peeta and Delly, Prim and I, Damion and Alyssa, Gale and Katniss. I have no idea how this will work out or what we would all do, since there's not much you **can** do in District 12.

"And how do you exactly think this will work?" I ask him sarcastically. And of course, here comes the defense "it wasn't my idea".

"Oh so who came up with it? Since you obviously weren't talking with Katniss, you were making out."

"No we weren't." Gale pathetically tries to salvage the situation, looking down and blushing.

"Gale. I'm not stupid." I smile at him, wondering how he could be this naïve.

"Fine. We were kissing. A little." He finally gives in. "Oh, what the hell! I got to second base!" He exclaims proudly, smirking at me.

I gape at him for a second. Considering what I know about Katniss, I didn't think she was like that… Hmm, guess people change. I know Gale absolutely **hasn't**.

"Nice to know, I guess. Well, congrats." I give him a congratulatory slap on the shoulder.

"Anyways, we should get Katniss and Prim, and then go on to the others." Gale speaks in a tone of voice that means the conversation is done. "By the way, don't dare tell Katniss that I told you. This stays between us. If you **do** tell, I'll make sure to tell Mom that you're the one who got her nice dress dirty." Gale warns me. Yeah, I better keep quiet.

When we get to Everdeen residence, while bitching about school on the way, we're immediately greeted by Prim feeding her goat, Lady outside. When she spots us, she throws the rest of Lady's food in her pen, and runs over to hug me and kiss my cheek. I beam at her and kiss her lips. It's a short, but sweet kiss, that tastes of strawberries.

"Hey. What are you doing here? We weren't going to meet till tomorrow, when they're h- " I put a finger over Prim's lips, before she gets the chance to finish her sentence. That's our little secret: we meet on Sundays in either Gale's or Katniss's room if we want some privacy, since we don't have the woods like they do.

Apparently, Gale does want to hear what Prim was saying. A spark lights up in his eyes, that's the "in it till the end" kind of spark. And oh, is he there till the end.

"When they're… Continue please." He smiles deviously in my direction. Damn it. He knows. He's just playing dumb. Or bluffing.

"None of your business, Gale." I tell him through my teeth.

"Why can't they know?" Prim asks me oh so naively.

"Um, lots of reasons I will not name here, in front of my evil older brother." I quickly explain to her, pointing towards the devil himself in human form.

"Oh Rory. I think you underestimate me. You're not that hard to figure out, my dear brother. And since I'm the devil, I know everything!" he exclaims, laughing.

Wow, he is really good at bluffing. He's teaching me how to do that later. Well, all my cards are on the table. Might as well turn myself in.

"Fine, when you go hunting on Sundays with Katniss, we make out in your room! Just don't tell Mom, she'll freak!" I confess, hugging the amused Prim to my side, who's giggling at our little… exchange.

Gale's face soon morphs into a stunned, but very amused expression. I guess he really was bluffing. God, he is good…

"Well then. I think I underestimated **you**, Rory. Didn't expect that. Slightly disappointed you're doing this at such a young age." He actually does look kind of saddened for a second, before turning into joyful older brother mode again. "Good. You're learning from me! Smart child."

He ruffles my hair and walks into the Everdeen house. We're off the hook. I breathe a sigh of relief and untense my muscles. Prim just laughs a little and kisses my cheek lightly. This calms my nerves just a little.

"Well, we're fine now. Trust me, he won't tell Mom. I have something on him too." I reassure Prim, since I know her mother is just as overprotective.

"What is it?" She asks curiously. "It's something dirty, isn't it?"

Oh she knows me so well. I smirk at her, and whisper it into her ear. When I pull away, her face is an expression of pure shock.

"KATNISS?" She clarifies, obviously not expecting this from her sister. I nod.

I take her hand, and lead her into the house, Prim still a little shaken from the news. When we walk in, we immediately see quite an **intriguing** site. Gale sitting on the couch, Katniss on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. Katniss with her head back, and Gale kissing her neck very intently, I must say. She's gonna have some hickeys later.

I clear my throat rather loudly, finally getting **Katniss's** attention. She immediately snaps her head around to look at me and Prim, my eyebrow raised and grinning from ear to ear, Prim giggling. Her eyes widen. And Gale is still kissing her neck.

"Gale. Stop it." She whisper-shouts to him, and only then does he lift his head.

"Why? I thought you said it t-… Oh. Hey, Rory. Hey, Prim. If you wouldn't mind, **leave**." Gale all but commands us.

As we're leaving, I yell back to them.

"I'm coming back in 5 minutes, we still need to get to lots of places!" I know they can't hear me, busy with other stuff.

"Oh what the hell!" I exclaim. On the front porch, I grab Prim by the waist, dip her, and kiss her. Might as well follow our examples in life: our older brothers and sisters.

**Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter :) Btw, tell me what you think of the idea, since I wasn't all that sure. Personally, I love it, but of course, I need to know what all of you think! :) **

**Review if you like! Btw, I do accept anonymous reviews ;) **

**Till the next chapter, I salute you! **


	15. Adding in

**Author's note: You people are lucky. I've gotten so much done lately… I've planned all the way to the end of the story and I have 2 chapters in progress. Finally, I'm getting better at updating regularly! :D**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, who has been putting up with me for so long: TacoBelle. **

**And, of course, my wonderful reviewers: KiwiMerino, 333TEAMGALE333, fireprincess17, emilyroorose, Ellenka, DeadlyDarkAngel, There was always the nile, OverlyHyperSuperAwesomeChick, wisdomgoddess26, , TacoBelle, Cybu, Me Wants Some Skittlez, saviexdinosaur, you dont need to know, prim001, granger96, teamGale143.**

**Almost up to 100 reviews! :D **

Chapter 15

Adding in

**Delly's POV**

It was still early morning, when Gale, Katniss, Prim and Rory crashed into the shoe store. I could see by their faces it was something urgent, although I could also see traces of laughter on their grinning faces. Apparently, something was really funny… Oh well, I shrug inside my head.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I greet them.

"We have an idea, and want to see if you Peeta would want to participate." Gale beams at me. There is just something mockingly evil behind that smile… Signature Gale smile. I have yet to learn how he does it.

"So, what's this idea of yours?" I question calmly. After they explain it, interrupting each other, I immediately knew we had to go. No matter what, I'll convince Peeta to go.

When all of us are at the bakery, we huddle together, scared of going in, since Peeta's mother would be home today. After some discussion (translation: arguments), we made a plan. Gale and I will go in to convince Peeta, while the others wait out here.

Gale and I smoothly walk into the bakery, looking calm and composed on the outside, scared out of our bodies inside. I wave to Peeta's mother, and tell her we'd like to see Peeta. She grumbles something, but waves her hand up, which means upstairs. I thank her as sweetly as I can, wave to Gale to follow me and walk up the stairs in the most lady-like way I know of. When we're up the steps, I breathe a sigh of relief, in harmony with Gale.

We knock on Peeta's door, since it's closed and we can't just barge in. It opens abruptly, with Peeta standing in the door way, holding a pencil.

He walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. In return, I hug his neck and kiss his cheek. Peeta seems unsatisfied with this and decides to kiss me on the lips. The kiss is firm, yet passionate. I pull away after a couple seconds, trying not to make Gale feel uncomfortable.

I step back from Peeta, just to be pulled back by a hand on my waist, I laugh, but comply and stand by Peeta's side.

"Hey, Peet." Gale finally gets to greet Peeta. "Look, we came here for a reason. There's something we need to tell you. We got this idea…"

Gale then proceeds to explain to Peeta the whole idea, Peeta's face lighting up by the second. I can see he won't need any persuasion, he's already on board.

"Yes, we're going." Peeta confidently states, and then remembers he didn't ask me. "We are, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, great. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where Damion is? We also thought of inviting him and Alyssa."

"Yeah, I think he went over to Alyssa's house. But, I have to warn you, her parents aren't there, and they're alone in the house. For your own good, knock first." Peeta warns Gale. That makes me wonder…

"Did you forget to knock?" Gale asks Peeta, barely containing his laughter.

"Yeah. Trust me, the image still haunts me until this very day." Peeta answers distantly, and shudders. I grab his hand and squeeze it. He squeezes back, his warm palm enveloping mine.

"Well then, I'll be heading off to get Damion and Alyssa, and you two need to tell the rest outside what's going on. They're probably about to scream, they don't have much patience." Gale reminds us. Oh yeah, I forgot about them…

"Yeah, sure. Let's go get them now. Wait, do you know where Alyssa's house is?" Peeta asks, when he remembers something.

"Yeah, before she was Damion's girlfriend, I dated her for a while, so I remember. Trust me, **I remember**." He smirks, mystifying me. Though I'm not sure I want to find out.

Without a second word, Gale runs out of the room silently and down the stairs.

**Author's note: This chapter wasn't as great, more of a filler. But, I promise, you will LOVE the next one :)**

**Btw, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, you're welcome to tell me :) **

**Till next chapter, I salute you! ;) **


	16. Damion and Alyssa

**Author's note: Well, here I am with a new chapter for you :)**

**Over 100 reviews, guys! :D Truly thankful to each and everyone one of you. **

**Thanks to the best beta-reader ever: TacoBelle**

**And a tribute to my loyal reviewers: teamGale143, TacoBelle, saviexdinosaur, KiwiMerino, Me Wants Some Skittlez, Ellenka, There was always the nile, granger96, prim001, DeadlyDarkAngel, fireprincess17, , wisdomegoddess26, 333TEAMGALE333, Cybu, awsome, you dont need to know, emilyroorose, OverlyHyperSuperAwesomeChick, Starsong17, Heyl13.**

**Also, wish a happy birthday to KiwiMerino, my dear friend! :D Congratulations, you have been a weird person on this planet for another year! **

Chapter 16

Damion and Alyssa

**Gale's POV**

I was headed towards Alyssa's house, old memories swirling in my mind. She was the first girl I dated seriously, so she was special in some way. I still recall how we used to hide in closets, since her parents hated me. We were both 15 then, this was right before Alyssa and Damion had started dating. Alyssa and I broke up mutually, both of us understood it wasn't working out. We stayed friends after the break up, though it's kind of hard having a formal conversation with a person, when you remember how their tongue felt in your mouth. No further explanation needed.

Honestly, I'm happy about how Alyssa and I turned out. Both of us found love, she got Damion, I ended up with Katniss. And Damion is proposing soon too… Lucky girl. I guess I'm a lucky guy too, I got all I ever wanted.

While still pondering my future and how my life turned out, I didn't even notice that I was walking into a tree. Only when I felt the solid wood connect with my nose, did I acknowledge that fact. Pain immediately shot through my face, blood slowly seeping out of my nose. I curse quietly and look around. About another block or two till Alyssa's house and absolutely nothing around that I could use to help my bleeding, possible broken nose.

And then the person I wanted to see least of all, shows up, staggering across the whole street. Haymitch Abernathy, town drunk, only live Victor.

"Oh! The hunter boy. Or man, should I say. Wait… Is that blood?" He slurs at me, scrutinizing my face from all angles.

"Yes, Mr. Deaf Drunk. Yes it is blood. And now I have to go." I try to escape the drunk, but he stands in front of me, blocking the way.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses. Where do you have to go? And what is wrong with your nose?" Now he seems to be speaking like an actual, responsible adult. Surprised, I have to say. "Surprised, aren't you, boy? Yes, I am still an adult. Of sorts."

"Well, I'm going to my ex-girlfriend's place to get her and her current boyfriend, who are probably hooking up at this point and my nose might be broken." I calmly explain, surrendering for now. And I do believe what I said. Every word.

"Wait, but don't you have a girlfriend? Shouldn't be cheatin' on her, should we?" Haymitch smirks, teasing.

"No, but I still need to go get them. It's too long of a story to tell now. For now, just remember to find me some other day. Need to go get Damion and Alyssa." I quickly get away, holding my nose.

I feel kind of bad for leaving the man hanging there, everyone never wanting to talk to him. I don't know, but I kind of like his sense of humor. Similar to mine, if I think about it. I should definitely get to know him better, but not today.

As I was approaching Alyssa's door, I heard a loud smashing noise from inside, like a large glass thing just broke. I really hope they're not having a fight or something… I knock on the door once, before I stop myself and pull my fist back. Now I'm gonna get caught in the middle of a fight again… Trust me, not pretty.

Before I get back to reality, the doors swings open, with flustered Damion standing in the doorway.

"Hey Gale." He greets me breathily, looking flustered. His shirt is unbuttoned and his hair is all over the place. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Where's Alyssa? Cause I need to talk to both of you." I muster up this sentence, which sounds like I'm trying to get Alyssa back or breaking some tragic news, like in one of those stupid plays at school. Little side note, what were they doing?... Oh yeah. Making out. Should be obvious by now. I smile, trying to hold back my laughter.

Damion scrunches his eyebrows, but lets me walk inside. I awkwardly stand next to the door, hands at my sides. I hear some weird noises and cursing upstairs, and then footsteps crashing down the stairs. I turn my head to where Alyssa should appear in a couple seconds.

"Round 2 starts now!" Alyssa screams, before she sees me. She runs into the living room, just as flustered looking and then notices me. "Oh, hey Gale. What are you doing here?"

She composed herself surprisingly fast, but I can see a blush forming. I smirk and act as if nothing happened.

"Nice to see you, Alyssa. Still as short as ever, I see." I tease her good-naturedly, knowing she hates being called short. She pouts at me and slaps my arm, but laughs.

I explain to them the whole idea, but say it was Peeta's idea. I don't even know why. When I finish, they turn to each other and I can see they're having a conversation with their eyes. Katniss and I do that sometimes. It's kind of creepy, if you think about it…

Anyways. Before I turn gray and old, I whisper in Damion's ear:

"That could be your chance to propose."

His eyes widen, while Alyssa's face becomes confused. Well, she wasn't meant to hear or understand me, so no point explaining. I can almost see Damion's brain gears turning, calculating. In the end, he lifts his head and simply states:

"We're going. Oh sorry, I didn't ask you. Are we going?" He asks Alyssa, remembering he didn't even ask her opinion. So **Damion**.

She just laughs and nods.

"Well, tell my brother we're going. Now, go." Before I realize what those words mean, Damion's already pushing me out the door onto the front porch. As he's running back into the house, I grab his shoulder and turn him back around.

"You're lucky. As far as I remember, she's a really good kisser." I say, not resisting the smirk coming onto my face.

"Wait, what?" He asks me, obviously confused.

"I used to date her. Didn't you know?"

"Oh yeah… Anyways, can't talk, gotta go!" He screams back, sprinting into the house and slamming the door. After a couple seconds, I can hear moaning, and someone being pushed against the door. I laugh softly. Wait… I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA.

I sneak to the door and make a fist. I slam it against the door, hard. I can hear heads make contact and swearing. Before they realize who did it, I run away, howling with laughter. I know they'll get their revenge on me later, but for now I'll laugh as hard as I can.

**Author's note: Well, hope you liked. I dearly ask all of you to review. Btw, anonymous reviews accepted ;) *COUGH cowards COUGH***

**They'll be meeting to plan next chapter, so look forward to it! :D **

**As usual, leave any suggestions/demands/requests in a review and I will try to add them in :) I'm currently working on the date chapter, so now is the best time to tell me! **

**Till the next chapter, I salute you! **


	17. Making plans

**Author's note: well here I am with another chapter for you :) I know you're probably all just annoyed, and want to read the date, but that's next chapter! ;) Pinky promise!**

**A thank you to my beta-reader: TacoBelle**

**And my wonderful reviewers: teamGale143, TacoBelle, Ellenka, granger96, There was always the nile, Me Wants Some Skittlez, KiwiMerino, saviexdinosaur, 333TEAMGALE333, wisdomgoddess26, prim001, fireprincess17, DeadlyDarkAngel, , Cybu, emilyroorose, awsome, OverlyHyperSuperAwesomeChick, Starsong17, Heyl13, LiviBelle. **

**Now, proceed. **

Chapter 17

Making plans

**Prim's POV**

The next day, all of us, participants of the date, had gathered at the Mellarks' bakery. All of us had crammed into Damion and Alec's room, filling up every space available. Before anyone arrived, Alec had set out on adventure to a faraway land, searching for happiness, and was supposed to be gone for the whole day, so he didn't even know this was happening. No, I'm joking. He just left somewhere, we honestly don't know where.

Anyways, our whole bunch was squished into the tiny room, although most didn't mind, since they got an excuse to sit as close as they liked to their special other. Rory and I placed ourselves onto the window sill, his arm around my waist. Peeta and Delly were sitting on Alec's bed, their backs against the wall, legs hanging off the opposite side of the bed. Damion and Alyssa positioned themselves on Damion's bed, their backs against the old, wooden, beat-up headboard, his arm around her hips. And best of all, Gale had plopped into a red, worn-down, deep and soft armchair, with Katniss on his lap, hugging her from behind and clasping his hands around her stomach, Katniss's back against Gale's broad chest.

We were supposed to be figuring out what we'll actually do on the date, but instead we wound up making conversation about childhood illnesses. Apparently, Peeta and Damion still haven't had chicken pox, although Alec did. Surprising he didn't spread it to his brothers.

"Guys, why are we here?" Delly eventually asked, addressing all of us in a frustrated tone.

"Plan the date thing…" Damion trailed off unsurely.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now, we should really figure out what we'll do." Delly finishes and slumps back. Peeta whispers something into her ear and kisses her cheek to calm her down.

"Any ideas?" Katniss asks us.

"Maybe… Do something in the Meadow?" I suggest, sure that I'll be rejected. Rory nods in agreement, and kisses my cheek. I smile at him sweetly, thanking him with my eyes.

"Good idea! But what?" Katniss responds, smiling reassuringly.

"Maybe a picnic or something?" Rory proposes the thought. I nod in agreement, I think it would be cute.

"Great!" Gale chips in, sitting up behind Katniss, bringing her up with him.

"Wait. I have an even better one!" Damion exclaims, finally joining in the discussion.

"What?" Peeta asks his brother, slowly stroking his hand over Delly's hair.

"You know the empty houses in Victor's Village?" he asks again, very excited. Peeta immediately shakes his head, muttering "oh no" quietly to himself.

"We go inside, and like, explore them!" Damion finishes, smiling widely, everyone gaping at him in astonishment.

"Damion, we're gonna get yelled at by the drunk. Again!" Peeta tells Damion, bringing up memories of their own, and confusing the rest.

"Again?..." Alyssa asks Damion, narrowing her eyes in playful suspicion.

"Long story. I'll tell you some other day." Damion promises, waving his hand nonchalantly. "So, no go?"

"No go." Peeta confirms, shaking his head firmly.

"Wait, we could go. I can talk to the drunk, I think he could actually help." Gale argues, getting up again, annoying Katniss further.

"Wait, how do you know Haymitch?" Peeta asks him, slightly stunned by that fact.

"Long story short, I got in a fight with him over Katniss, and then I bumped into him a couple times later." Gale explains in chopped sentences. He then raises his arm and runs his fingers down his jaw, with a faraway look in his eyes. Reminiscing about old injuries.

"Okay then. You go try and arrange something, but if it doesn't work, we can go to the Meadow then." Peeta rounds up their conversation.

After we figured everything out, we just started talking about random stuff. School, teachers, rumors that were going around, shoe laces… Anything and everything. Until something attracted everyone's attention again…

Alyssa had turned away from everyone and was going through random junk that was piled on Damion's nightstand, when she came across a little box. A little, black, velvet box to be precise. The one with her future engagement ring in it. She picked it up and whirled back around towards Damion, holding out the box to him questioningly.

"What is this?" She asked him, perplexed.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and grabbed the box out of her hand. "You can't see that."

"Why not?" She tried to reach around, and snatch the box back, but Damion only held it further away from her, and being taller, he had way longer arms than her.

"Give me the box!" She screamed at him playfully, smiling. Clearly enjoying being able to annoy her boyfriend.

Damion, feeling desperate, stuffed the little box down his shirt and stared at Alyssa triumphantly. She didn't hesitate to reach her skinny arm down the front of his shirt and fish the box out. He just got it back and tried to hold it away even farther, in the process falling over on the bed, onto his back. Damion sprang back up immediately, careful to keep the box safely in his grasp.

"If you stuff it down your shirt, I'll just get it again." Alyssa warned.

"Fine. Then I'll stuff it down my pants. Will you get it from there?"

"You won't **dare**." Alyssa narrowed her eyes, trying to catch if Damion was bluffing.

"Watch me." And with those words, the box went down Damion's pants, everyone staring astonished.

And that was how our meeting was concluded.

**Author's note: Well, hope you liked ;)**

**Stuffing it down your pants: the answer to everything. **

**Interesting story: at school, this guy was eating Skittles during class and the teacher asked for the bag. You know what he did? He stuffed the bag down his pants xD **

**Btw, give me any suggestions you have for the date, since I'm typing it up now. **

**Please review! ;) **


	18. The Date

**Author's note: I am so sorry! I know you've been waiting for the date chapter for so long, and I know I haven't updated. It's just that this week my life has been falling apart at the seams, I can't control anything that's going on. **

**A huge thanks to my wonderful beta, who is still sticking with me: TacoBelle.**

**And of course, thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Ellenka, fireprincess17, emilyroorose, , 333TEAMGALE333, There was always the nile (mind explaining the pen name? always puzzled me…), Heyl13, TacoBelle, Starsong17, KiwiMerino, DeadlyDarkAngel, wisdomgoddess26, OverlyHyperSuperAwesomeChick, Cybu, HerTormentedHeart, saviexdinosaur, prim001, granger96, teamGale143. **

**By the way, I hope this isn't too bad, since it wasn't edited by TacoBelle. I just wanted to get it to you guys, as soon as I could! ;) **

Chapter 18

The date

**- - - - - - - - - GETTING READY - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Katniss's POV **

And finally the day dawned. Literally. It was dawn right now, the sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains. It was the day of the huge date that we had all planned. We decided to have a picnic in the Meadow, lay around for a bit, and then head over to Victor's Village. Gale had warned Haymitch beforehand, so he wouldn't call the Peacekeepers on us or something and had also managed to get a key from him. By the way, what was that with Peeta telling Damion something about being yelled at by Haymitch at some point?.. I'm going to have to pester him about it later, seems like an interesting story. Still have no idea how Gale got the key though.

I shook Prim awake and reminded her what day it was. She immediately shot out of her bed faster than a tribute at the start of the Hunger Games, bolting towards the living room/kitchen to make breakfast.

"Katniss, wake up Mother then start heating up water!" She screamed, alerting me.

"Sure." I replied, hurrying off to the bedroom.

And so started the chaotic chase around the house. Mother running in and out of the house heating water and getting more, Prim racing through the house making breakfast and arranging her outfit simultaneously, me trying to help Prim prepare breakfast and also picking an outfit that was at least a little nicer than my usual pair of pants and shirt.

In the end, both of us had bathed and dressed. I dressed in a soft blue dress that Mother and Prim had coaxed me into, though I felt really uncomfortable in it. Prim was wearing a bright sunflower-yellow sundress, that fell in ruffles at the bottom. Both the dresses ended right around the knees. I insisted on wearing my hunting boots, though Prim was wearing her reaping shoes. Prim's hair has been adorned with a couple colorful ribbons that complimented her blonde curls, while I made sure to keep it down, just as Gale had mentioned he liked it. It was flowing down my back in annoying waves, ones I did not want. Oh well, too late.

And so we set off on our journey.

**Peeta's POV**

The morning was hectic. Though that would be understatement. It was a catastrophe. More like it. Damion was running up and down the house, apparently he lost the engagement ring. God, he is hopeless. He loses **everything**. Alec has been gone on some school trip or whatever for the past week, so no sign of him. Mom and Dad were having a loud fight in the kitchen. The bakery wasn't open, so they could fight all they like for the next hour or so. Meanwhile, I was trying to get a bath ready for myself. Lucky Damion, Mom's favorite, he got a bath. Mom heated it up for him, but had allegedly forgotten about me.

Anyways, I already had a breakfast of sorts, so I'm fine on that. At least on **that**. Right now, I was mentally going through all my clothes, picking the right ones. Eventually, I managed to stumble upon a real treasure, that was just right. Okay, now I **can not** forget it.

Damn it. Forgot. What is wrong with my brain? I'll find it later. But first, I'll need to answer Damion's desperate calls and help him find his ring.

**Delly's POV**

I was currently frantically brushing through my hair, trying to get it dry and pretty in time. I was planning on tying it in low pigtails, but I'm doubting that'll happen now.

Apparently, I did manage. Right now, I was bouncing up and down, trying to get myself into these clothes. To be specific, a soft green dress that hugged my body, providing the illusion of curves. Well, thank you, dress I didn't even know I own. I had complementing ribbons in my hair, a soft greenish-blue, peculiarly similar to my eye color. They really brought out the green flecks in my eyes, or so Katniss always told me.

Well, time to do the craziest thing in my life. Actually, **one** of the craziest things. That is another story for a whole other day. Let's go.

**Alyssa's POV**

The water was searing hot, burning the bare skin of my feet, but I got in nonetheless. I didn't have time for this! I could be late already! Yeah, they're all going to hate me forever, and I only know about half.

Okay, Alyssa calm down. You're fine, you woke up at 6 for this, I don't think you could take that long to actually be late.

By the way, what is up with Damion? He's been acting weird for the past couple weeks… I don't even know what to expect anymore, he's all jumpy and sometimes when I turn around I can see that he was staring at me with that faraway look again. And what was that deal with that box? He is just full of mysteries. And that's one of the things I love about him - Damion is spontaneous. That's exactly what I need for myself.

Okay, enough with pondering life, love and liberty. Gotta hurry up and get dressed.

**Gale's POV**

If I manage to survive this morning, I should get a medal. Everything has gone completely wrong! I haven't had a bath yet, my breakfast was slightly undercooked so now I'm worried I'll get some evil stomach virus, my good reaping shirt has a stain that Mom is calling "invisible" (poor old lady is losing her sight already), Rory isn't fast enough, we don't have enough hot water…

I'm screwed. Nonetheless, I still try to move around even faster, possible hurting myself in the process, but not feeling the pain yet. I want the best for Katniss, she can't go around with me and look proud if I look like a slept in a trash can. Poor Damion… Guy must be so stressed out right now. Anyways, back to the crisis at hand!

Right after I'm done with my bath, Rory is banging on the door, yelling at me to hurry up. As soon as I open the door, he rushes in without a speck of warning and starts undressing. I slip out, since that was just awkward, but I have too many other things to worry about, for my mind to linger.

**- - - - - - - - - COMING TO MEETING PLACE (SQUARE) - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Prim's POV**

Katniss and I are on our way to the Town Square, the meeting place for our quadruple date. I'm really worried, thought I know I shouldn't be. I know everyone there very well, so it's not like I'm going with complete strangers, and Rory will be there.

I can see that Katniss seems just as nervous, her eyebrows furrowed and her hands gripping the basket, with our share of the picnic, so tightly that her knuckles are white. Well, about 10 more minutes of walking, and then: prepare for either the best day of your life, or an absolute catastrophe. Whoa, never thought I would be the pessimistic one.

**Damion's POV**

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I lost the ring. I lost the ring. I lost the ring. I lost the ring. I lost the ring. I. Am. SCREWED. I've searched the whole house, all of my room, and even Peeta's helping! If he can't find something, forget it. It's gone forever, whatever it is. In this case, the ring I'm proposing with.

I'm shuffling through various papers and books on my desk, when I notice something glinting in the sunlight somewhere on my left. I swivel my head, to note something shiny peeking out of my old pants' pocket. I grab it and give it a light tug, to pull out… The ring.

"Peeta!" I yell across the house, to hear stomping footsteps nearing my room door. In a couple seconds, I can see a flustered Peeta in the doorway.

"What?" He asks me breathless. I hold up the ring, watching his eyes focus on its shiny silver surface.

"Where. Was. It." He emphasizes every word.

"Old pants pocket." I answer turning the ring this way and that close to my face watching it throw off bits of sunlight everywhere. Wait. Sunlight…

"Peeta! We're late!"I exclaim, surprised at the realization, pointing towards the window behind me. His blue, identical to mine, eyes widen.

And then all hell breaks loose. Mom and Dad are yelling at each other downstairs, Peeta and I are yelling at each to hurry up and reminding each other about various little things while prepping ourselves. We're brushing out teeth, combing out hair, throwing clothes everywhere looking for the right ones, dressing ourselves, preparing a basket of food for the picnic. When we seem to be done, we stand in front of each other and check if everything's ok.

Peeta and I then sneak out, leaving the bakery to our bickering parents for the rest of the day.

**Delly's POV**

I'm so excited! Even though I saw everyone yesterday. Yeah, I have a short memory and attention span. Got a problem with that?

I hope Damion's proposal goes through well, as far as I know, I think he's planning on proposing today. Or at least that's what Peeta told me… Actually, I'm not even supposed to know this… Ooh, classified information. Now I feel like a spy.

I start humming a spy theme I randomly remembered right now. I would act like a spy for the rest of the day, but I can't exactly act weird on the date. Or can I?... No, I can't.

**Alyssa's POV**

I'm currently rushing to the Town Square, my long, black hair flailing every which way, people staring at me. Too bad, people. I have some places to get to. I actually saw some people I know on the way… Yeah, that might be awkward later on. Oh well, I'll come up with a way to explain myself, I always do.

And then I see the most perfect sight I have ever seen: Damion.

**Gale's POV**

When Rory and I are ready, we grab the basket with food stuffed into it haphazardly and rush out the door, throwing a hurried bye over the shoulder. Rory and I are fast-walking to the Town Square, since it takes a while to get to from our house.

Stupid thoughts keep swirling through my head. What will Katniss wear? How will Damion's proposal go? Will Alyssa say yes? Heh, doubt she'd say no. Anyways, back to thoughts and questions. Will Katniss see that stain on my shirt (that Mom declared invisible, old liar)?

And before I even notice it, we're at the square. The answer to all my questions stands before me. Everyone is already coming to our meeting spot, each person a different length away from Rory and I. Oh, today is going to be fun.

**Author's note: Well, hope it wasn't too bad. Review of you like, I'd love to hear any suggestions/requests/demands you may have ;)**

**By the way, maybe it's just me, but to me it's weird how this chapter came out, since I was listening to rock and dubstep the whole time ;D**

**Also thinking of doing that song for the chapter thing, any thoughts?**

**P.S. If I don't reply to your review (which I do 99.9 % of the time), I'm sorry, it's just that I won't be home all of Saturday.**

**Till next chapter, I salute you! **


	19. The Date: Part 2

**Author's note: again, dubstep seems like the thing to be getting my creative juices flowing (that sounds so dirty…). It's kinda weird, since this is supposed to be a fluffy chapter, and I'm listening to dubstep. Anyways, hope you don't hate this chapter too much, cuz I don't like it, but my beta-reader said it was great… Well, I'll let you decide ;)**

**Again, thanks to my wonderful beta-reader: TacoBelle**

**And my awesome reviewers: prim001, KiwiMerino, contrywolf22, rae, Ellenka, emilyroorose, , There was always the nile, TacoBelle, fireprincess17, 333TEAMGALE333.**

**P.S. If any of you are interested, some good dubstep: Benny Benasi – Cinema (Skrillex Remix). Skip to about 40 secs, that's when the dubstep starts :)**

**Now, without any further ado, the new chapter! **

Chapter 19

The Date: Part 2

**Peeta's POV**

Damion and I are the first people to arrive at the meeting place. For a couple minutes we just stand there regaining our breath, since we ran the entire way to the Square. We were under the illusion of being late, although it turned out to be the exact opposite. Well, better safe than sorry. Maybe I shouldn't say that, that saying always gets me thinking dirty things. What? I'm a hormonal sixteen year old guy! What are your expectations?

About five minutes later, Damion and I can see some people are already coming around. I notice a short, black-haired girl running to us in a lilac dress: Alyssa. I immediately take Damion's things that he was holding, in preparation for the joyful reunion scene. And of course, there just has to be one.

Alyssa literally runs into Damion's arms and they embrace tightly. I smile softly to myself, I'm happy for them. I'm sure that Alyssa will say yes, and I know they'll be happy together. I've seen it over and over: they're perfect for each other. It's just that Alyssa's parents could be a little obstacle there… I know that Alyssa's father doesn't particularly share a liking for Damion, he thinks of Damion as "rude" or something like that. It's just that Damion's sense of humor is a little… Different. Maybe that's the whole problem. I don't know, they just don't like each other. Damion constantly complains that he always cuts his and Alyssa's dates short.

When Damion and Alyssa let go of each other, she comes over to greet me. I did always take a liking to her, she was favorite from Damion's girlfriends. I remember one of them quite clearly, she would always flirt with me. Then I was 14, and quite inexperienced with girls, I must say, so it was just creepy and awkward from my point of view. Now she's known as the school slut.

"Hey, Peet." Alyssa greets me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I kiss her cheek, which always makes her giggle. I smile in return.

"Hey Alyssa. Excited for today?" I question. I know I am. I can't wait for Delly to get here. Alyssa just nods in return, her eyes lit up like a little child's on Christmas. I laugh a little, feeling the same. I have no idea how Damion must feel now, I'm surprised he hasn't exploded yet. I must say, I admire him today. Alyssa and Damion eventually settle for standing side by side, his arm around her waist.

All of us keep up a conversation, until the next person, or rather people, appear: Katniss and Prim. In the distance, I can also barely make out some guys talking, must be Gale and Rory.

Katniss and Prim run over to us, gasping for air. They probably thought they were late too. None of us were ever good with time.

"Hey Peeta, Damion, Alyssa." She nods to every person, Prim repeating her words. We all exchange hellos, still waiting for the rest to arrive.

"Well, if it isn't the Great Catnip." Damion mocks with a devious smile on his face. Here they go again…

"Well, if it isn't the Great Damion. Nice to see you today, sir." Katniss plays along, willing to play around with Damion. This might take a while. And also, why am I still holding all of this stuff? I put it down, being aware of some breakable things inside.

"Might I say, you are looking quite radiant today, dear lady. What with your hair flying everywhere, and your pink cheeks." Damion says with a flourish of his arm, talking in a posh voice.

"Thank you so much, dear lord! I'm flattered. Must I say, you are looking great today! What with your shirt buttoned wrong, and your shoes untied." Before Katniss even gets to finish her sentence, Damion is looking down at his shoes and shirt, to make sure if she's lying or not. Katniss was lying.

"Ha! Made you look." Katniss smirks deviously. Damion realizes this, and blushes in embarrassment. Alyssa laughs at Damion's stupidity and looks at him endearingly.

Katniss and Damion continue with their playful banter, until Gale and Rory arrive.

Katniss and Prim immediately dropped everything they were holding and ran over to their guys. Rory and Gale also dropped everything just to get a hug. Prim hugged Rory's neck, while Gale had lifted Katniss and was spinning her around. She was so much shorter than Gale, so it actually worked. They then exchanged a quick kiss, and then Katniss was back on the ground, running to check if nothing happened to her stuff. While all of this commotion was going on, I didn't even notice that Delly was approaching on the left. I put down the baskets and ran over to greet her. Which means: hug and kiss her. And then ogle at the gorgeous dress she's wearing.

Before she even thinks of hugging me though, Delly has to put down the basket she's carrying. What a buzz kill. Oh well, too late, already hugging. I have my arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground just the slightest, her arms around my neck, holding on, so I don't drop her to the floor. And she doesn't trust me and my super human strength to hold her up 5 centimeters off the ground. Nah, I'm joking. If someone lifted me, I'd be holding on for dear life too. My brothers do that when we play-wrestle. Once I remember I ripped out a bit of Alec's hair… Interesting day, it was. But that's another story.

"Anyways, hey Peeta. How was your morning dealing with a nervous Damion?" She asks me sweetly, when she pulls away and she has returned to a firm stance on the ground. I laugh at the memory, a smile remaining after my laughter has died away.

"He lost the ring 5 minutes before we were leaving. We messed up the whole house looking for it. And you know where it was? Quote him: in yesterday's pants. And he was freaking out, he could've fainted, wouldn't have been surprised. My morning was crazy. How did yours go?" I ask her, hoping for her sake, nothing similar was going on at her house. My own experience is enough.

"I was just running around like a crazy person, getting ready. Nothing exciting. Happens every morning really." My love replies nonchalantly, and then bursts out laughing. I don't even know why, but I start laughing with her. After about a minute, we're still laughing. I still don't know why, but Delly's laugh is contagious. Now we're straight out howling. I'm holding my stomach, it hurts, but I can't stop. I can't breathe right, I just need to laugh. Everyone else is looking at us as if we've just lost our minds, but I couldn't care less right now.

After a couple more minutes of unsuccessfully ending our laughing fit, Delly and I brush ourselves off, huge smiles and red cheeks still gracing our features.

Currently, we're on our way to the Meadow, talking about everyone's mornings. Apparently, everyone has had quite a crazy morning… Of course, Damion and I leave out the part about the ring, since Alyssa can't know anything about that.

After another 10 minutes of playful banter, all of us are standing before the sight of our future picnic. There stands the Meadow, in all its dewy glory. How are we supposed to sit on that.

**Author's note: well, hope it wasn't too awful. And I'm so sorry I still haven't gotten to the actual date, and I know it's just a stupid excuse, but these past 2 weeks have been really hectic, and I feel terrible for not updating! :( **

**Anyways, review if you like :) **

**Till the next chapter, I salute you! *mock salute* **


	20. The Date: Part 3

**Author's note: now, what you've all been waiting for. THE ACTUAL DATE. Although sadly, not the proposal :( That will be coming around a chapter or two later (super sorry for that!). Also, super sorry for how slow I've been, it's just that my beta isn't responding, and right now is when I coincidentally need most help. So yeah.**

**Nonetheless, thank you to her for sticking with me. You are a wonderful girl, TacoBelle ;)**

**And thank you to my dear reviewers: RipperRim, KiwiMerino, Ellenka, emilyroorose, 333TEAMGALE333, , serenity solstice, fireprincess17. **

**P.S. Sorry if the chapter isn't that good, it wasn't edited by my beta! : / **

Chapter 20

The Date: Part 3

**Gale's POV**

We were standing before the Meadow, the place for our picnic. Or so we thought. There was a slight problem with everyone's assumptions: the Meadow was wet. Us, manly tough guys, didn't particularly mind. The girls did, though. And trust me, they will do anything to stay looking pretty and flawless. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

And so we were faced with a problem, and no one stepped up to solve it. We all kind of just stood around awkwardly, looking around and trying to think of a solution. I was the one to actually solve the problem. I plopped myself down right in the middle of the Meadow, right on the dewy grass and slapped my knees, gesturing for Katniss to sit on my lap. The other guys joined in this momentarily, setting down the full baskets around them. Alyssa was the first to oblige, happily sitting down in Damion's lap. Poor guy, must be so nervous. I'll be surprised if he eats anything and manages to keep it down. Wait… I need to bet. Who with?... Peeta.

Normally, I would make any bets with Damion, but right now that wouldn't help the situation much… Let's go scare him anyways. I lean closer to him, covering his ear with my hand, so Alyssa doesn't hear.

"Bet you can't eat something and not throw it back up."I whisper, trying to provoke him. I know this will annoy him to no end, always does. Damion was always a sucker for bets.

I lean back into place, looking up to see a slightly annoyed Katniss, awaiting her seat. I shift my position a little and nod, allowing her to sit. She back into my chest, and I hug her from behind, resting my hands on her flat stomach.

We had set up all the food we brought and were slowly eating it, enjoying ourselves and talking about something random, when Alyssa decides to ask her (future) husband, "Damion, you never did tell me, how did it happen that Haymitch yelled at you and Peeta?"

Damion laughs a little to himself, as if remembering something funny. Sounds like an interesting story… How did Peeta never tell me this? Speaking of Peeta, he was already shaking his head in disappointment. **I have to hear this story now**.

"Ok, before I tell this thing, I need to make sure Peeta lets me." He turns to Peeta expectantly. Peeta nods, his eyes closed and rubbing his temple. Delly is rubbing his shoulder, though I'm sure she has no idea what this story is either.

"Ok, so here's what happened: Peeta, Alec, me and like another 5 people were just randomly walking around, and somehow ended up next to Victor's Village. It was kind of late, and we just wanted to sit down somewhere. So we went into some empty yard or whatever and sat down on the grass. By the way, the yard was really fancy. Anyways, we ended up playing truth or dare, pretty standard, nothing that exciting."

Damion pauses a little, gauging all of our reactions. They're pretty normal so far, since nothing that weird happened. Yet. He just continues the story.

"So we're playing truth or dare, when he hear Haymitch Abernathy himself stumble out of his house, probably annoyed by all our laughter. The dares were pretty funny. Anyways, back to Haymitch. So he's stumbling over real slow, so our friends just made me and Peeta go tell him what we're doing."

Again, Damion pauses and looks at each person's face. Everyone is engrossed in his story and wants to know what will happen, since it hasn't reached the climax yet.

"So Peeta and I walk over and tell him, 'Hey, we're playing truth or dare over there. Is that ok?'. And then he just goes bat-shit crazy! I mean he's yelling something, we don't get anything he's saying, he looks like he's about to get a knife out and cut us into pieces! And that's when we go running away like little girls, back to our friends. He's still stumbling after us, yelling something, we're yelling at our friends to get up and run… I don't know, it was honestly just crazy… To be honest, I still don't really remember some things that happened. But one thing I do remember is, how pissed our mom was when we came back." He laughs a little at the memory.

"Quite a story, I must say. I remember I got into a fight with him once. It was kind of weird, now that I think about it… Anyways, nice story." I conclude.

"Are you sure it's safe to go Victor's Village later?" Alyssa teases Damion, smirking. A look of determination and terror passes over his features for the slightest instant, and then turns into his regular expression. Must be quite sure of proposing, and of course, scared. Can't blame him, Alyssa isn't the traditional girl.

"Oh it's fine. We'll be alright, I don't think he remembers me. Or Peeta." He smiles at her, reassuring and kisses her cheek.

"We'll see about that." She smiles ruefully. What is she planning?...

"Anyways, anyone have any other exciting stories?" I ask as a joke. Apparently, people took me seriously. Oh, this should be good.

Alyssa is next to step up. Truth be told, I have no idea what she's going to tell us all. I think we all know about all of her crazy adventures… Key words being: 'I think'.

"So I was fifteen at the time, and I didn't know Damion then. At the time, me and Gale over there," she gestures to me. I smile awkwardly, blushing. Great. I'm blushing and I think I know what this story is going to be about. "Were dating. And the thing was, that my father hated Gale, and I mean **hated**. He would never let me see Gale, and I would have to sneak out."

So far everyone seems fine, except one person. Alyssa's (possible) future husband. His face is neutral for now. For now.

"One day, my parents were supposed to be visiting my aunt, so I called Gale over. So we were making out and stuff, normal. We're in the living room, when the front door opens. Gale's shirtless, I was about to be and my parents are coming in. So what do we do? We run to hide into the closet. Eventually, they left upstairs and Gale came out, but again, we almost got caught. So yeah, annoying parents getting in the way."

Alyssa concludes the story with her trademark sweet grin, and backs away. Everyone's laughing or at least chuckling at this point, except one person. Ten guesses who. He's stony faced, stiffly hugging Alyssa to him. This will not be easy…

The stories seem to be done for now, so we just continue with our random conversation about nothing. We've been at the Meadow for a while now, so the sun has dried up the dew and we are all spread out across the luscious grass, each person holding on to their sympathy. Well, I don't know if you could call us all sympathies, since some of us are practically **engaged**, for crying out loud. For lack of a better word, I shall continue calling us sympathies.

All of us are idly conversing, slowly drifting into a couple different group conversations. I'm discussing joining the wrestling team with Peeta, when I look around and happen to notice Damion. He's staring at me solemnly. He moves his head, motioning for me to come over. I turn back to Peeta and excuse myself. Peeta is slightly confused, but dismisses it with a nod.

I waltz over to Damion and sit down on the emerald green grass.

"So, you and Alyssa used to date?" He says in a questioning tone.

"Yes. And look, it was a mutual break up. We both knew it was for the best. There's nothing left between us." I tell him honestly, hopefully covering every topic he wanted to talk about.

Damion nods, taking everything in, then smiles a crooked smile. Finally, our Damion is back.

"Did her parents ever catch you?" He asks me, bringing up interesting memories. I laugh a little, remembering all those times we hid in the closet. Sometimes our making out would continue in those same closets.

To answer Damion's question, I shake my head, smirking.

"Nice. Sneaky. That'll help you later on, trust me." He gives me a congratulatory slap on the shoulder, gets up and holds an arm out to me. I take it gratefully, smiling. At least one awkward encounter was avoided.

"Anyways, people. Since the food is gone, and we're full. Might as well walk it off." Damion calls out to everyone, flashing us his charming smile. No one can resist that smile. **Ever**.

Might as well follow. At least, I know there is going to be a surprise of sorts on the way.

**Author's note: again, hope it wasn't too bad. Tell me what you thought in a review! I accept anonymous ones too ;) Although I prefer signed ones, so I can personally reply! :D**

**Leave me any suggestions/requests/demands you may have, I'll try to incorporate them :) **

**Till next chapter, I salute you! **


	21. Truth or Dare

**Author's note: so, here it is. THE PROPOSAL CHAPTER :D **

**As usual, thanks to my wonderful beta, who gave me the whole idea for this: TacoBelle :) **

**And my wonderful reviewers: fireprincess17, Galeniss and memily4eva, , TacoBelle, 333TEAMGALE333, emilyroorose, DeadlyDarkAngel, Ellenka, RipperRim, ..Who..**

**Btw, I'm in this project… Go to my profile and read there, it's kind of hard to explain shortly… Just go and read on my profile, please! It's a very interesting project with lots of authors involved :) **

**Now, enjoy! **

Chapter 21

Truth or Dare

**Alyssa's POV**

And so we headed off for a walk. We were taking a very common route that wound around the whole of District 12, from the Meadow to the mines. It was a warm sunny end-of-May day. Surprisingly mellow weather. Usually it was either freezing or scorching. If you were lucky, there was some transition weather. Only if you were lucky, though.

All of us were walking leisurely through the District, enjoying ourselves and talking about what we could do in summer, since school was ending soon. It was going to be the last year for Gale, Alec, Damion and me. Gale would be headed to the mines, Alec and Damion would continue working in the bakery, and I… Well, I'm still not sure what I'll do. I could take over the family store, but I needed a husband for that, I couldn't do that alone.

Damion softly kissed my cheek, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to smile warmly at him. Only his bright smile could calm me down in a matter of seconds. His smile is what made me agree to a date in the first place.

***Flashback***

It had been a very rainy, gloomy day in District 12. I had just broken up with Gale. It was a mutual breakup, we both knew it was for the best, but I couldn't help thinking about it over and over. I was in the back, cleaning up some jars and bowls that were used before, when I heard the bell ring. I swung the door open while working on getting my hair out of the constricting tie. It was almost the end of my shift, so I didn't have to keep my hair up anymore.

When I looked up, I saw Damion standing there with a slight smile on his face, his wet hair dripping onto his coat. I smile back. _He's pretty hot…_ I can't help noticing. I shake my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. My stupid heart should not interfere with my customer relations. Though I can see his thoughts mirror mine, as his eyes rake over my body in what is supposed to be a sneaky manner. Yeah right. Nice try.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask politely, ignoring his advances.

"Well, I'm not sure if what I want is for sale." He smirks my way.

"Just tell me what you want. I know you're not here for candy." I say, getting to the point. I don't want this to take longer than necessary, my mom should be coming down soon.

"Straight-forward, I see. Well, I'll make this quick then. Would you like to go somewhere with me?" And he gives me the most charming, adorable, cute smile I've ever seen. I just about melt on the inside. And to think I was considering getting Gale back 5 minutes ago.

Unconsciously, I smile back. I've been told I have a beautiful smile, but I didn't believe it 'til that day, when Damion's eyes lit up solely from my smile. In response to Damion's question, I nod. He smiles again, and turns to leave. Though before he reaches the door, he whirls back around and looks at me.

"Something I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Damion asks me.

"Alyssa. And what's yours?"

"I'm Damion. Well, see you tomorrow at 7, Alyssa." He gives me a mock salute, one last smile and walks out the door.

***End flashback***

That day is still imprinted into my mind, and I doubt it's going anywhere. I remember I spent the rest of that day skipping and humming, which almost never happens.

When I finally returned my attention to the surroundings, I realized we have walked through most of the district by now and were nearing Victor's Village. Well this was fast. Didn't even get to say anything the whole way there.

Everyone is still talking about something, they didn't even notice me blanking out. Happens to me a lot, so I guess they're just used to it. Or they really didn't notice.

After a couple more minutes of walking, we're in the Victor's Village. The exquisite, huge, white houses tower above us, our heads pointing up and straining our necks. I wonder what it would be like, living in these mansions… No one in all of District Twelve has these kind of houses, not even the mayor. Only victors ever get to experience this luxury. Victors get everything: a huge fancy house, food, money, clothes, electricity… They only thing they don't have is sanity. They say you lose yourself in those Games… I don't think I could understand that, I think it's one of those things you can't understand, unless you experience it yourself.

"Okay, people. Haymitch told me we can only use one yard, and we have to stay quiet. If we don't, he will, and I quote: 'send us all to bloody hell'. So, yeah. One yard, stay quiet." Gale concludes, motioning for us to follow him with his arm.

We all oblige, since he's the leader here. He's the one who dared talk to the drunk of District 12. Honestly, I'd be too afraid to ever do that.

Gale leads us into a fancy yard, with flowers growing everywhere, trimmed grass, perfectly shaped hedges, exotic trees that we haven't ever seen… And I already have a name for it: District 12's Garden of Eden. Everyone, including Gale, is standing and gaping at the whole site. None of us have ever seen something that beautiful or perfectly aligned.

After we step out of our momentary shock, we pick a place to sit down. It's in the far, left corner, in the shade of a large apple tree. It will be useful, because the midday sun is getting hotter. District 12 weather is returning.

We have all set out our stuff, or what remains of it, when Prim suggests we play truth or dare. This game has a certain reputation in District 12, it's like the right of passage for every teenager. It's the time when most people get their first kiss, or maybe even their first boyfriend/girlfriend. But if your parents ever catch you playing it… Start writing your will. I'm serious, it's that bad in parents' heads.

At first, the dares are pretty stupid: exactly the point of the game, but they get more interesting as the game progresses, and soon, it's Damion's turn to ask. He turns to me, and asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answer in what is supposed to be a confident voice, but probably sounds more like a wimpy one. Damion is known to give crazy dares. He smirks, sensing my unease.

"I dare you…" He pauses, and gets something out of his pocket. It's the small box I found on his nightstand… He then proceeds to get on one knee. This is not happening… "To marry me."

**Author's note: It finally happened. But you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what Alyssa says ;) YES, I AM THAT EVIL. **

**Anywhore, till next chapter, I salute you! *mock salute***

**P.S. the mock salute thing, I do that a lot IRL…. So yeah, little side note ;D**


	22. Answer

**Author's note: well, here I am with another chapter. THE ONE WITH ALYSSA'S ANSWER. As usual, hope you enjoy.**

**I thank my wonderful beta: TacoBelle**

**And my amazing reviewers: RipperRim, Ellenka, DeadlyDarkAngel, KiwiMerino, 333TEAMGALE333, emilyroorose, fireprincess17, , There was always the nile, giantsfan13, RoxyRox29. **

**Every chapter, I get at least one or two new reviewers, and it just makes me so happy! :D **

**I won't bore you any longer. Go on and read, you excited child! ;) **

Chapter 22

Answer

**Damion's POV**

"I dare you…" I get out the ring and get down on one knee, blood pumping in my ears. "To marry me."

Alyssa is stunned. No, to say that is an understatement. She is **flabbergasted. **Better. I'm getting more and more anxious by the second, waiting for the answer. My hands are sweating, my heart is pounding as if it wants to escape the confines of my chest.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Alyssa squeals, before launching herself at me full-speed and crashing into my still-kneeling frame. I catch her nonetheless and spin her around. Our friends and siblings around us break out in joyful cheers for us.

I am the happiest man on earth right now. Nothing else matters, only Alyssa, me and her answer.

"And I thought you'd say no." I breathe into her hair, sighing in relief, finally knowing no one and nothing can take her away from me.

"Do you know me at all?" She asks me after pulling away just enough to face me, smiling in the most adorable way imaginable. "I could never say no to you."

"Well, at least I know that now." I smile crookedly, letting go.

I take the ring out again, the lone gem sending off rays of light everywhere. Alyssa places her soft, small hand in my larger one, and I finally slip the ring on her fourth finger. A perfect fit. I can't help the grin breaking on my face and kissing Alyssa. She kisses back softly, her lips tasting of the strawberries she had eaten before.

We finally break apart and face our friends. They're all smiles and laughs, congratulating us.

"And you were so scared this morning." Peeta smirks at me, reminding me. "Congrats, bro. I know you'll be happy."

I thank him, grateful that he supported me the whole way. I wish Alec was here, I know exactly what he would say…

"_I expect to be an uncle soon." He would smirk at me with a wink._

Well, I'll tell him when he gets back from his trip. Oh wait… He should be getting back today!

"Wait, Peeta. Isn't Alec getting back home today?" I ask him impatiently, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think so."

I smile wider and turn to Alyssa, but before I can say anything, a dark figure stumbles into the yard. It's carrying a half-empty glass bottle of white liquor and is swaying wildly from side to side. Haymitch Abernathy.

"What's all this racket? Hawthorne, I told you to stay quiet!" He slurs, pointing at Gale with his shaking bottle.

"Sorry, we had a surprise proposal." Gale chuckles, glancing over at Alyssa and I.

"Really sorry, just seemed like a good time." I apologize to him. He nods in understanding, and says one last thing before leaving.

"I expect to be invited to the wedding. You did propose in my back yard."

He actually sounded a little happy… And I thought I saw a hint of a smile before he turned around. Never would've expected that from the great Haymitch Abernathy: District 12's town drunk.

"Did he just smile?" Delly asks in surprise.

"He can smile?" Katniss counters, just as puzzled.

"Apparently…" I mumble. The corner of lips curves up a little. He actually seems like a good person, I'm reconsidering my previous opinion of him…

EVERYONE HAS LEFT, THE DATE IS OVER. ALYSSA AND DAMION ARE GOING TO THE BAKERY.

Peeta decided to walk Delly home, so it's only Alyssa and I now. We're heading home to tell our parents we're getting married. My parents knew I was proposing, but that's it. And me, being the idiot I am, forgot to ask Alyssa's father's permission. They are going to love me.

Obviously, I'm being sarcastic. Even on a normal day, they don't like me. Her father always walks in on us kissing, the most awkward time known to mankind, and her mother just doesn't trust me in general.

Finally, we're at the bakery. It's late now, so it's been closed for a while. I know my parents are awake though, I can see some light upstairs. I swing open the door and hold it open for my fiancé. Oh my god, I love how that sounds. Even in my thoughts.

She kisses my cheek, thanking me silently. I give her a mock salute, signaling the message "no problem" without saying it. It's a little thing we have. I remember I did it on our first date and it just stuck. (**Random AN: I have been doing a lot of mock salutes lately, so it kind of snuck into my writing too… :D)**

When we're upstairs, I can see my mom and dad aren't in the happiest of moods. I do remember they were fighting when Peeta and I left this morning… Nonetheless, I ask both of them to come down to the living room. They oblige, confused. I call Alec and ask him to do the same. I hear a muffled, exasperated grunt coming from his room and heavy footsteps. He'll get down. Eventually.

Alyssa skips down the stairs, while I run, trying to catch up. I snake an arm around her waist, catching her in my grasp and causing her tom giggle. We walk into the living room together. My parents are waiting impatiently for whatever we want to say, but I'll tease them for a bit.

I bring Alyssa over to the unoccupied couch and sit down on it with her pressed against my side. Alec stumbles into the room, hair disheveled and face sleepy, but listening.

"Mom, dad, Alec. Alyssa and I are getting married." I declare shamelessly, gasps resounding after my announcement.

"That's great, son!" My dad exclaims, smiling.

"I knew it!" Alec screams, grinning. He comes up to me and whispers in my ear, "I expect to be an uncle soon."

"I knew you'd say that." I laugh, giving Alec a one-armed hug.

"But Damion! Who'll take over the bakery now!" My mom shrieks in distress. Always worried about the bakery. God, she annoys me sometimes.

"Alec or Peeta can do that." I try to escape this topic, because I knew my mom can go on and on about this.

THEY'RE NOW HEADED TO ALYSSA'S HOUSE.

Alyssa leads me into her family's sweet store, the peppermint scent assaulting me. I have no idea how you could get used to this.

"Oh, you know what?" I randomly ask Alyssa, remembering something.

"What?" Alyssa responds, still dragging me along with her.

"You know the day I asked you out on our first date? When I came in, I actually wanted to buy some peppermints, but I forgot. Because you were there." I compliment her. I really did forget, she just distracted me.

She kisses my cheek and I salute her back. And now we're up, where her parents are in plain view, staring at us. Damn it.

"Alyssa, you're back! Hi, Damion." Her dad greets us, staring at me, obviously wondering what I'm doing here.

"Good evening." I answer stiffly, looking at Alyssa and I's intertwined hands.

"Mom, dad. Damion and I want to tell you something." Alyssa says, not waiting for anything. I lift my head, looking at her, pleading her to wait. Her dad is already scrutinizing me, expecting the worst: I knocked up his underage daughter.

"We're getting married!" She squeals and runs to hug her mother, who's also squealing. She just left me alone, and her dad's glare is really scaring me.

"Damion, would you like to tell me why you decided to propose at such an unexpected time?" He questions, intent on proving his theory. Wow, he must really hate me.

"I just really love her." I say, my voice sounding weak and wimpy. Alyssa's dad simply nods, though I can see he's still not convinced.

Alyssa and her mom are still squealing about something a little to the right of me. I walk over to her, winding an arm around her waist, wanting to get away from her dad as quick as possible. She smiles and I kiss her cheek, saying I'm going to head home.

We go back downstairs, hands clasped around each other's.

"Your dad hates me!" I whisper-shout, avoiding being heard by the man in question.

"I'll talk to him." She assures me and gives me one last hug. I kiss her, not satisfied. And that's when her dad decides to show up. Needless to say, I left home pretty soon after that. **Awkward**.

**Author's note: hope it wasn't too bad! I think it wasn't my best chapter, but it'll do. Btw, expect the next chapter to be filled with fluff, awkwardness, embarrassing situations, kissing and blushing boys ;) **

**Till next chapter, I salute you!**


	23. Awkwardness and blushing boys

**Author's note: Yay! It's Christmas! :D Thank you to everyone for reading my story for so long. And of course thank you to all my reviewers, who keep multiplying! :) **

**As usual, thanks to my amazingly awesome beta: TacoBelle.**

**And my wonderful reviewers: RipperRim, , Ellenka, giantsfan13, KiwiMerino, DeadlyDarkAngel, emilyroorose, 333TEAMGALE333, fireprincess17 and . **

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

Chapter 23

Awkwardness and blushing boys

**Delly's POV**

After the date and the much-expected proposal, Peeta decided to walk me home. If my parents happened to see us, it would be the first time they met Peeta. Honestly, I'm terrified. My mom may seem like a super nice, helpful, hospitable woman, but she also had a judging, easily irked side. That side would mainly show up if I forgot to do some chores or got bad grades. Trust me, you do not want to witness that side at full blast.

My father was a mellow, subdued second-plan character. Most of the time, he just backed up what my mother with various exclamations, such as: "What she said." or "Yeah! Do your work, Delly!" Although, when it came to boys, romance and such…

That is a whole other story.

Once I had to witness an hour-long lecture about how boys will most definitely, undoubtedly get me pregnant, pretend to love me, then run off with the town hooker. I suspect this has something to do with my late aunt, bless her poor heart.

As Peeta and I were rapidly approaching my house, these thoughts were circling through my head, my stomach churning and brain gears working over-time. What was I supposed to tell my parents? "He's just a friend." ? "It isn't serious." ? No, I couldn't do that to poor Peeta. It would hurt his self-confidence. I know it's fragile enough, without me pushing its limits. Honestly, so is my own, but I try not to show it. Hopefully, I'm a good enough actress.

I really need to figure this out, fast. We're about to 2 minutes away from my house now. Both Peeta and I are somewhere far off in our thoughts, I can tell he's completely zoned out. Happens to me too. Mainly in class, much to the often expressed displeasure of my parents.

And finally, we are up to the ancient front door. Seriously, if it were a person, it would know the whole family's secrets. So many things have happened by this door. All of its cracks, splinters and dark/light spots could tell you so much. Like a withered old grandma with her stories of the "good old days."

After I fish my brass key out of a rarely used and barely acknowledged pocket and unlock the door, we make out grand entrance.

The inside of this aged building isn't very spectacular. Pale browns and golds, faded walls. All it contains is a bathroom, a kitchen/dining room, a cramped living room and two bedrooms. There aren't any exceptional objects that I can think of, nothing of special value. And thankfully, no parental units stand out either. I can hear faint snoring from one of the bedrooms, so it's safe to say I'm not seeing them tonight.

"Where are your parents?" Peeta questions softly, cautious.

"Sleeping, I guess. Want some water or something?" I changed the topic pretty damn smooth, might I say so myself.

Peeta just nods in response, following my lead speechlessly, my hand still clasped gently in his larger one. I flip on the light switch, telepathically begging the electricity to be on. It's not. We need to light up a candle. The small flame rises up momentarily and bows down again, flickering unsteadily.

I'm moving around various things on the kitchen counter, when an arm on my waist pulls me back into Peeta's warm embrace. His lips find my pale neck and muscular arms wrap around my waist. I spin around and press my lips to his, a smile on them. The kiss is sweet and soft at first, but turns hungrier by the second. Peeta's head slants sideways, deepening the kiss. My arms are on his broad shoulders, his fingers splayed across my sides.

A crash echoes across the kitchen we supposedly had all to ourselves. Peeta and I jump back from each other, cheeks flushed, heartbeats going a mile a minute and eyes wide. My shocked father stands before us, a now-shattered glass all over the floor.

"Delly Cartwright, tell me right now who is this boy and what is he doing in my house at ten in the evening?" My father's first words to me today. Charming.

"Sir, I am so sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am Peeta Mellark, your daughter's boyfriend." He extends his arm in greeting towards my father, but pulls it back awkwardly after his respectful gesture isn't reciprocated.

"Why were you molesting her in my kitchen?" I scoff at this. Molesting? That is such an exaggeration.

"With all due respect, I was not molesting her. This was just a way of showing my affections towards Delly." He is just such a sweet boy! By the way, I gratefully accept all his affection and more.

My father finally turns to me.

"Delly, what do you have to say about this?"

"I agree with everything Peeta said. I have nothing to add. Now, could we all go to sleep?" I try to play it up all sweet and innocent. Best not to anger him with my sarcasm.

"Yes, we should all go to sleep. Alone." He spits out through his teeth, glowering at Peeta.

I brush past my father, dragging a petrified Peeta with me. I give him a chaste, unsatisfying goodbye kiss before he literally runs out of my house and down my street.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, just about concludes my exciting night.

**Katniss's POV **

After the date, Rory, Prim, Gale and I left together. I'm really happy for Damion and Alyssa! I expected it to happen at some point, anyways.

Some time later, Prim and Rory go off on their own. And so, Gale and I ended up heading to the woods. Gale has told me before about how his father and him have gone stargazing before, and so, we shall go do that now, too. Although, I don't think there'll be a lot of "gazing", if you know what I mean…

Our mothers are so killing us tomorrow.

After Gale and I are under the fence, me being extremely careful not to soil my dress, we immediately take off sprinting to our rock. The one we've been sitting on for years now. Over time, it's gained a special meaning to both of us.

This is the place where I tied my first functioning snare, with the guidance of Gale. I shot my first arrow here, back when I was a little girl and my father was still alive. This is the place where I shared so many memorable moments with my best friend. This is the place where Gale and I first confessed our love and shared our first kiss.

I turn to Gale, suddenly remembering his presence, to find him deep in his own thoughts, just like I had been a couple seconds back. Balancing on the balls of my feet, I lean up, cupping his flawless cheeks and press my lips to his.

When I pull back, his silvery eyes are inspecting me curiously.

"Remember?" That's all I ask. I know he understands.

Without saying another word, we lie down on the soft green grass, enveloped in each others arms, identical stormy grey eyes gazing up at the cold, endless night sky.

**Prim's POV**

Katniss and Gale left for the woods after the date, god knows what they're doing in there.

Have to say, I loved today. The whole thing was fun, but the grand finale was the proposal. Although Haymitch still puzzles me. Never expected an old, rogue drunk like him to cry, of all things…

Right now, Rory and I are slowly walking to my house, trying stretch out the time we have together. We don't have much, to be honest. Our mothers or siblings are always around, and if you ask me, that is just awkward. You don't really want to be the one who demonstrated to your boyfriend's little brother and sister how to kiss properly. Not that that's happened to me or anything. And mothers… That is just a basic fact of life: having your boyfriend/girlfriend around your parents is simply weird. No further explanation needed.

A couple minutes later, we are at my front porch. Only one light in the kitchen is on. It's most likely my mother, awaiting Katniss and I's arrival. She can wait for a little longer. I swivel back towards Rory, roughly grabbing his face and kissing him. Woah, I surprised even myself here. Usually I'm not that bold. He isn't expecting this and doesn't respond for a bit, but kisses back about a second or so later. Our kisses are passionate and begging for some attention. We haven't seen each other in a couple days and we finally have an outlet of sorts.

We're progressing further into this, Rory's arms roaming over my waist, stomach and arms, until we're gasping for air. Even then, we just break apart and Rory starts kissing my neck. It feels good, and I enjoy it, but I want his lips on mine. As if feeling my frustration, his lips come back up and are on my mouth immediately. His tongue slowly licks my bottom lip and I part them slowly.

Only then, do we hear a scream pierce the soft spring breeze.

"Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne, what do you think you're doing?"

Hazelle. And she's pissed.

We jump away from each other, as if scalding hot water had been poured all over us, just as Hazelle steps off the porch and stomps over to Rory. She unceremoniously grabs his ear and pulls him away by the thin skin. He's howling in pain and I'm left behind, stunned and still unsatisfied. Couldn't she have waited one minute?

**Author's note: Again, thank you to everyone who's stuck with me this far. I hope to see you all of you next year! ;)**

**Till next chapter, I salute you!**


	24. Etiquette

**Author's note: Happy New Year, everyone! And to celebrate it, I have brought you another chapter ;) I dedicate it towards Helen (Heyl13) and RoxyRox29. Helen just celebrated her birthday, and RoxyRox29 will very soon :)**

**As usual thanks to my beta for the advice she gave me on this chapter: TacoBelle**

**And my amazing reviewers: Ellenka, 333TEAMGALE333, , emilyroorose, fireprincess17, KiwiMerino, RipperRim, FlamingArrows (formerly RoxyRox29), AwesomenessIsIncarnateInMe, Kell.**

**Without further ado, here you go! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Etiquette

**Rory's POV**

Mom was _pissed_ last night. The whole way home she yelled and yelled at me. Most of it was about how young Prim and I were, the rest about "etiquette", which means "don't make out with girls on their front porch". I think it's perfectly fine – as long as you don't get caught. Actually, that applies for a lot of things. Speaking of getting in trouble…

Some of Mom's rage that had been misdirected was about Gale not showing up till morning. He'd said that he just fell asleep in the woods, but we all know what really happened. Katniss and him stayed in the woods for the night, for "privacy" or whatever. Although, Mom didn't have any proof or witnesses, so she just let it be. Of course I could've been a witness, it's just I didn't want Gale to kill me later. And sometimes, you just have to take your brother's side. This was one of those special, once a year events. Have to say, he looks pretty damn happy… I am so finding out what the hell happened in those woods later.

So, like I was saying, I don't think I'll be seeing Prim any time soon. I know Mrs. Everdeen saw us, too, which means: I'm screwed.

No easy way to say it, no other options. I'm just screwed. Well then, have to start my mission. And you may ask, what is this mission? Get into Prim's house, get on good terms with Mrs. Everdeen and get away unscathed.

Yeah right. Like that's ever happening.

Stop depressing me and crushing my hopes, pessimistic voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Damion's POV<strong>

My vision is still slightly blurry, my eye lids heavy… Gotta get up to bake. Oh, wait.

The past night's events flood my brain, vivid memories taking over. I'm getting married. To Alyssa, the love of my life! Aww yeah.

I chuckle slightly at my own reaction to this. I always did have a very backwards mind… But that's not the point. I can't believe that this is actually happening… We're going to have to start planning the wedding, finding a place to live.

Although one little thought still plagues the edges of my mind… Kids. I always knew Alyssa wanted them at some point, maybe not this early, but when we're older. Thing is, I don't want kids. I mean, I don't really even like them… I can stand a little kid for maybe a couple days, but after that I just want to curl up in a fetal position and rock myself to sleep. I know this from when we had to have our little five year old cousin stay with us for a few days. I still have nightmares about those dark days.

So many grown up thoughts are involved with this marriage. Seriously, I'm reconsidering my whole life here! I feel like I'm turning old or something… I am so talking to Alec about this later. He's already old, he'll know what I mean.

Without any warning whatsoever, Peeta suddenly just bursts into my room and starts talking before I'm up out of bed.

"Damion, I have a huge problem. But first, what did you and Alyssa do after the date?"

"Oh, we just told her and our parents about the engagement. So what's this problem, Peety?" He sounds worried… He's never this flustered about anything.

"Yesterday after the date, I walked Delly home. And we went in her kitchen for some water." He says this sentence as if it were to determine the fate of Panem. What the hell?

"_So?_" I am confused. He went in for some water, did the water turn into a monster or something? Not saying the water in District 12 is all that great, but I don't think it's _that_ bad…

"No no no, then we started fooling around and her dad came in. He accused me of _molesting_ Delly. I barely got away, he pretty much literally kicked me out with his feet out the door. And today mother is trying to send me out to order shoes from them. What do I do?" Peeta's acting as if he was just asked to murder Snow, it's not that serious.

"Look, you're gonna have to face her father again at some point. Might as well do it now! And that's not that bad, Peety. Once Alyssa's dad walked in on us and she didn't have a shirt on. No surprise there, wasn't allowed to see her for like a week." I chuckle to myself, remembering when that happened. The look on her dad's face…

"But I know he's gonna ask about that thing that happened. What am I supposed to say?" he's still anxiously twisting his fingers. He always does that, it's so weird.

"Just say something like… I was out of line, last night, I promise it won't happen again. I am deeply remorseful of what you had to witness." I recite my speech from memory. Works every time if you say it right.

"Wait, wait, wait! Repeat everything!" Peeta's eyebrows are scrunched up in concentration, memorizing my words.

I repeat them slowly, but he still can't memorize them. After lots of arguing, repeating and guiding on my part, we just write everything down on flashcards. Wow, he is so never seeing Delly again…

"Looking forward to hearing how it goes!" I send him out with a reassuring slap on the back and a salute.

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV<strong>

Quoting mother: she is having a serious talk with Rory when he comes around. Correction: _if_ he comes around. I know he's scared to death. Just like I was… And honestly, I'm still frustrated. We didn't finish what we started! Next time I'm seeing Rory alone, I am picking things up from where we stopped and there will be no restraining myself. I probably won't be able to see him normally for a while. Or at least until mother calms down. Might take a while…

Katniss is on cloud nine today. I know she and Gale spent the rest of last night together in the woods, "star gazing". Yeah right. Katniss, you can't trick me that easily. I'm not a stupid, innocent little girl anymore.

"Katniss, come on! Tell me! What's so bad that you can't tell me?" I'm whining now, I know that.

"Ok, then tell me. Why did mother yell at you this morning?" She retorts, avoiding the subject.

"She caught me and Rory making out on the porch yesterday. Now what the hell did you and Gale do?" She is really testing my patience on this.

"What kind of making out?" Now I am perplexed. What does that mean? She can see I'm confused and tries to explain. "Like, where were his arms? And most importantly: where was his tongue?"

Never did I expect to have my sister ask me this kind of a question, much less breach this topic.

"Ok, why are we talking about this?" I can't help the giggle that escapes.

"Well, I want to figure out why mother would be that furious. If it's a simple small kiss, no reason to yell. If it's more… Well, I'll be the judge of that. So, where were his hands and tongue?" She explains, not faltering or missing a beat. Wow, Gale _has_ changed my sister…

"His hands were… On my waist, I think. And his tongue was in my mouth." I stutter, blushing profusely. I never thought I would have this kind of a conversation with _Katniss_, of all people.

"Okay, there was a reason for mother to yell. Hell, there's a reason for me to yell! But you know, I'd be a hypocrite." She finishes her sentence, already waltzing away from me.

"Oh no you don't. I told you my embarrassing story, now it's your turn!" I catch her arm right before she manages slipping out. Katniss reluctantly swivels around, sighing.

"Fine." She groans like a little kid, agreeing to something they obviously don't want to do.

I laugh evilly, grinning widely. Finally, my time to laugh and make her blush has come.

"So, what did you do in the woods with Gale?" I ask, animated.

"Made out a lot." She mumbles, not looking up.

"And that's it?" I have an eyebrow raised, insinuating something worse. Or better. Depending on the point of view, really.

"No."

"Oh? What ever do you mean? I really don't understand, Katniss! Explain, please…" I can barely keep my giggles in anymore.

"He didn't have his shirt on. I didn't either." She whispers, barely discernable.

"Did anything else happen?" Now I cannot keep from laughing any longer. I'm literally rolling on the floor in a matter of seconds. Katniss is bent over me, blushing like there's no tomorrow. Making sure I don't choke.

And that just about concludes our conversation, in which we found out way more than we may have wanted to know about how we spend our free time.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssa's POV<strong>

I can't believe I'm going to marry Damion, the only boy I've ever truly felt a connection to. He's the only one who's cared and listened to me.

My mother and I are still squealing about the ring, it's _gorgeous_… Damion really knows me. She's already planning out the wedding. She always was one of those hopeless romantics. Whenever I even mentioned anything about love, guys etc, she's already telling me her whole dating history. Every guy – in the clearest detail. What's he doing now, what he looked like then, what's he like… Every itty bitty detail.

My father isn't exactly bouncing with joy, though. Him and Damion never got along right. Although my dad never got along with my other boyfriends either. Gale and I would literally have to hide in closets. I guess my father is just really protective or something… Honestly, it's annoying sometimes. Damion and I never get to finish our dates right, my dad always shows up.

So all in all, my dad didn't agree to the wedding. Well, daddy. Tough luck. _I'm gettin' married_.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

My heart is beating, my palms are sweating, my knees trembling dangerously, I'm pretty much hyperventilating… All because of facing Delly's father. Honestly, that kind of stuff scares the hell out of me. What if he doesn't let me see Delly? What then? That's pretty much ripping my heart out of me and stomping it into District 12's cold, packed dirt ground.

Yeah, that's about right.

I can feel the flashcards in my pocket, rubbing uncomfortably against my leg. What was I supposed to tell Delly's father? I can't exactly read the flashcards in front of him, that's just asking him to break up with Delly for me! No, I need a better plan_._ _Maybe… Memorize them now?_ Sure, second voice in my head. _We are like so not crazy_. I know right?

I reach into my pocket and pull out the white clean-looking little rectangles with Damion's calligraphic writing all over them. My eyes hurriedly scan over the letters multiple times, quietly mumbling them to myself, still walking blindly.

And finally, I'm at the destination: the Cartwright shoe store. They have been the only shoemakers for as long as I can remember, and that's why they prospered: they had no competition.

I walk in, opening the door modestly, rather than swinging it open like I usually would have. But today I can't do that, today is special. So far, Mr. Cartwright is nowhere in sight…

Speak of the devil. Here he is, walking around the corner. The second he sees me, his eyes narrow and stance becomes stiff. Same here, Mr. Cartwright, although for different reasons.

"Hello, Mr. Cartwright. How are you today?" I force out a polite greeting along with a smile.

"Hello, Peeta. I am fine, thank you, how can I help you?" He's speaking on cold professional tones now. I can see he's not letting me be near Delly any time soon.

"My mother has an order for you. Here it is." I hand him the little page she had thrown at me this morning, commanding me to go run her errands.

He snatches it out of my hand and scrutinizes it with icy blue eyes, the same as most of the merchants'. Mr. Cartwright then proceeds to walk into the back of the store and leave me alone. Before I can move a muscle, Delly tumbles down the stairs into my arms. I barely catch her, moving my face to the crook of her neck. We just stand embracing for a while, until the devil himself reappears out of thin air. Delly doesn't let go, just kind of makes us move sideways so she can look at him.

Again, he glaring at me, specifically at me. Now this time, it _is_ misdirected. _She_ hugged me, _she's_ not letting go, _I_ am not to blame on this part.

"Delly, what are you doing? I don't want you close to that boy! I wouldn't know what could happen." He's persistently scowling my way, as if trying to burn holes through my head.

"Dad, he isn't as bad as you think!" She pleads, still not letting go of me. We must look pretty weird… Her father is yelling at us for making out in the kitchen yesterday and we're arguing back while hugging. Yeah, this does_not_ make our case more believable.

"Oh, really? Then why was he shoving his tongue down your throat yesterday!" He just continues with his old-person logic. Why don't they ever learn?

"That is called _showing affection_, or simpler_, caring_." She says sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll give him a damn chance. But, Peeta, I would like to meet your parents at some point." He looks pointedly at me then starts shuffling papers.

"That can be arranged. Not sure when, but I will inform you." I assure him, shouting every curse word I know in my head.

_Kill me slowly with a rock_, I think, burying my face in Delly's soft blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's POV<strong>

Today, I don't think I could be any happier. Yesterday went perfectly. The date went by smoothly, the proposal happened (finally) and them star gazing with Katniss. Needless to say, we weren't really gazing at stars…

_*Flashback*_

_For a while, we just lay there, embracing each other on the soft emerald strands of grass. I was the first to make a move, gently kissing her smooth jaw. She slowly turned her head to face me, reacting swiftly, kissing my lips instead._

_She pulls away a second later, but I catch her lips again, not quite satisfied. We're moving our lips perfectly in sync, warm breath mingling. I forget when, but at some point my tongue flicks out to meet hers, and they wrestle for dominance. We, being a very competitive couple, don't give up easily._

_I roll over, so Katniss is underneath me and I am hovering above her, trying not to crush her under my weight. After all, I am much larger and heavier than her. Her fingers are roaming over my chest and shoulders. When she slides my shirt off, I realize she has been unbuttoning it slowly and without my permission. I don't mind. My hands are all over her, gingerly outlining her small, soft frame. _

And that's about as much detail as I'll go into.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter, it took a while to write. As usual, please review. Leave any suggestionsrequests/demands/ideas etc. you may have for me :)**

**Till next chapter, I salute you!**


	25. Author's Note: Please Read

I won't make you wait any longer and explain what's going on. I'm stuck. I have no idea what I can write next. And I also have a lot going on in my life right now, I'm super busy, so I don't know when is the next time I'll be able to write. I won't stretch this too far and give you all the false hope I'm actually working on something.

Long story short, I'm asking you all for ideas. I have none myself.

And another thing, please go to my profile page and click on the story I have linked there. If you enjoy my writing, you'll be able to see another, more serious side of it there. It is truly an amazing project and we'd love it if you read it.

I'd also like it you found the authors: ReversedEclipse, thrisha-armstrong, Heyl13, DrewDemeter and MirabilemElecto and checked out their stories. I beta for all them and they have some truly great work on FFn.

Again, super sorry for not updating and I really need the ideas. Thank you in advance.


	26. Author's Note: Really important

Most of you were probably expecting a chapter. Sorry to say, there might not be one for a while. I don't really know where I'm going with this and where I want to go, so I need to figure that out. In general, I haven't had the time or inspiration for writing lately. Guess I'll just have to wait and see if I get any soon.

By the way, I should mention, this story will not include the Hunger Games. This is an AU (alternate universe) story where the Games don't exist. Just clearing that up, because I've gotten lots of comments about that.

I really don't want to be letting you all down, but I just have a lot going on right now, both school and life wise. I'm telling you all this just because I want to make sure you're not too disappointed when I don't post a chapter soon.

In conclusion, you might not be seeing a chapter any time soon, but I am most definitely not discontinuing this story.

If you'd like to leave me ideas or suggestions, go ahead. Just nothing involving the Hunger Games or pregnancies. Other than that, anything is fine.


	27. HELP MEEEHHH

Hey, whoever you are reading this right now. I know I haven't been here for MONTHS, and I'm SUPER SORRY D:

Right now, I need advice from all of you so I know what you want me to do with this story. I don't know whether to continue it, just end it here, edit everything I have now to make it better (SO. MANY. MISTAKES.) or something else.

Please review and help me, and you will be rewarded with something ;) (I have no idea what it is yet, but I'll make it good)


End file.
